Lexx: Twisted Interludes
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: My version of season three, my favorite season. What if Xev was a virgin when she met Prince? What if they procreated? This story will have similar settings to the original season, but there are changes as I go further into the story.


**Lexx: Twisted Interludes**

*My version of season three. What if Xev was a virgin when she met Prince? M/F, H/C, MC, Dom, Bond, Preg, MCD, MiCD, M/s, Violence, Finger, TF*

*Most scenes and dialogues are word for word, but I did make some changes*

Chapter One: Meet Prince

It has been nearly 4,000 years since the Lexx drifted through the Dark Universe after it ran out of fuel to propel itself in deep space. Once the Lexx reached the orbit of two planets, 790's roller-cart fails to function and descends off the bridge. Since the Lexx crew are in deep cryo-sleep, it was hard for 790 to wake up Xev from under the bridge, where he gets stuck. The robot-head weeps in the meantime. Also, during this time, a middle-aged blonde, with spiked hair and wears a blue cloak and choker, is in a gondola and trying to attempt to reach the Lexx. This guy, along with two other balloonist, is Prince. Prince and his lackies are going around the inside of the Lexx and checking things out. When they enter the bridge, they hear 790's weeping and one of the balloonist gets 790 from where it's stuck and bring 790 to Prince, who is standing up on the pedestal.

790: Bring me to Xev.

790 demands.

Prince: Who is Xev?

790: My beloved darling, Xev, is the greatest woman who ever lived and I demand that you wake her at once.

Prince: Who else is on board, exactly?

Prince asks as he climbs down from the pedestal.

790: A security guard named Stanley Tweedle, who has no importance any time or place, and a dead assassin named Kai.

790 changes the subject, but a little demanding.

790: Bring me to her, at once, or...

Prince: Or what?

790: I'll wake her myself.

Prince: How?

790: I would have wakened her up, a long time ago, but the cryo-pod control unit couldn't hear me from down there where I was stuck.

Prince: So, she's the important one?

790: Without a doubt.

Prince: Good.

790: So, are you gonna bring me to her?

Without care, Prince says "no" and drops 790 off the edge of the bridge. 790 falls into pieces at the bottom of the bridge. Then Prince and his lackies head toward the cryo-chamber. Prince goes over to Xev's cryo-pod and the glass. As he presses the buttons on the control unit, the end up waking Stanley instead. As Stan wakes up, Prince doesn't give him a warm welcome, such as having his lackies threaten him with a knife to his throat. After dragging Stanley to the bridge, Prince gets Stanley to open up about his importance, where he came from and all about the Lexx itself. He thinks that not telling Prince that the Lexx is a weapon might save his life, but he was wrong. Prince ends up taking Stan and Xev's cryo-pod down to the surface of his his hot planet, called Fire. A city called Prince Town and places Stan in the bellows for punishment.

Prince hovers over Xev's cryo-pod until the heat defrosts her cryo-pod and she wakes up. Prince removes the cryo-pod lid, so she could get some air. She looks around and doesn't see Stan or Kai and notices that she's somewhere else. She sits up as she hears a different voice. The voice of a man with spiky blonde hair and wearing a long blue cloak.

Xev: Who are you?

Prince: I am Prince. Who are you?

Xev: I'm Xev.

Prince: Tell me your story Xev. Tell me everything. Tell me about your ship, the Lexx.

In the meantime, Kai wakes up from cryo-stasis and notices that Xev and Stan are missing. He also notices that 790 had fallen off the bridge, so he jumps off the bridge to retrieve the broken parts of 790. After 790 is repaired, by Kai, Kai turns the robot head around and the 790 falls for the first person it sees. Stanley, on the other hand, isn't doing so good. He isn't happy with his punishment and demands that he be free or he'll bring on the consequences. Instead, Stan's pleas end up getting him into more trouble. They force him to pump the bellows by placing him in a guillotine.

Back on Prince's city, Xev is tearing off pieces of her cluster-lizard dress to get comfortable, turning her dress into a two-piece outfit.

Xev: Why is it so hot in here?

Prince goes on about the war of the worlds and Xev has no idea on what he's talking about. So, she steps outside with him. Out on the ledge of his headquarters.

Prince: No one knows how long the war began, or how it would end, until now.

Xev steps closer to Prince.

Prince: Are you afraid?

Xev: Of what?

Prince: Of me.

Xev: Should I be?

Prince: Yes.

Xev: I still don't know who you are, but I'm not afraid of you.

Xev steps out, in front of Prince, and looks out into the horizon. Prince approaches from behind her.

Prince: We bump the bellows, day and night, to keep the air cool. It's the only way we can survive. We must escape from this place.

Prince changes the subject.

Prince: I sense a deep emptiness in you, Xev. Please help me.

Prince looks into her face and pleas. He starts to feel some passion for her. A passion that arouses him. Something that he hasn't felt for a long time. Xev, of course, is emotionally vulnerable and wants to help Prince.

Xev: How?

Prince: I don't know. You must tell me, cause I don't know that you can.

Xev: Why?

Prince: It's my gift.

Xev: I don't think I understand.

Prince steps closer, to touch Xev, but hesitates. He swallows hard and uses his right hand to stroke her left cheek. Xev reacts by closing her eyes.

Prince: I have waited, for you, forever.

Xev: What do you mean?

Prince: I knew that somehow, someday, you would come here. Until that day happened, I will never know true joy.

Xev: Is that what you feel now?

Prince: Close your eyes.

Xev closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She waits for what Prince to do something. Prince leans in and gives her a long, deep kiss on the lips and looks back at her.

Prince: Please help me.

Xev: How can I?

Prince: Until now, there has always been a balance. That's why the war has never ended. But now, you Xev are the grain of sand that will tip the scales. You and your ship, the Lexx.

In the meantime, Kai asks 790 on what happened to Xev and Stan, but 790 has no clue and seems to not care. Kai looks for ways to get down to one of the planets, to go look for them, but realizes that there is only one more way. That way is jumping off the Lexx and onto the water planet first.

On the Fire planet, inside the bellows, Stan is getting exhausted and ready to give up. But, the only thing keeping him going is the guillotine.

Stanley: Where's the dead man when you need him?

Back on Prince's city, Prince and Xev are back inside his headquarters and continuing their conversation.

Xev: Where's Stanley and Kai?

Prince: They're dead.

Xev feels kinda bummed and a little saddened.

Xev: Stan was the one who had the key to the Lexx.

Prince: The key to the Lexx?

Xev: The Lexx only responds to the one who has the key.

Prince: Is that important?

Prince didn't quite get what was being said. Xev makes sense of it to Prince.

Xev: The Lexx is not a grain of sand that could tip the scales. It's a huge desert. Actually, it's the most powerful weapon ever created. It can destroy a planet within seconds, but only if Stanley Tweedle tells it to.

Prince, dumbfounded, takes in this information.

Prince: He never mentioned that to me.

Xev: What do you mean? I thought he was dead.

Back in the guillotine, Stan has a close call with the blade before he is called upon.

To be continued...

Chapter Two: May Season

On the other hand, Kai lands on a floating city on the water planet. After the hard landing, Kai stretches himself back into alignment. After that, he checks out the city and finds that the city had been attacked, cause all the people were dead and parts of the place was in flames and smoke. He follows the sound of a song. A song played by a flute. He sees that it's a tall, young blonde in a long blue dress.

Kai: You play beautifully.

May: Music downs the pain.

Kai: What happened here?

May: Bad things. It's been a bad day.

In the meantime, Stan was brought into Prince's quarters, blindfolded, but then a Priest removed his blindfold and he's happy to see Xev. Xev gives him a hug, glad that he's alive. Both making sure that they're okay and well.

Stanley: What's going on here?

Prince: Congratulations, Stanley.

Then Prince walks over toward Stanley and Xev, with a little water bottle in his hand. Stan is sure not happy to see Prince.

Stanley: Prince!

Prince: You passed the test.

Prince gives Stanley some water and Xev tells Stan that it's okay, so dehydrated Stan takes the water and gulps it down.

Meanwhile, on planet water...

May: Who are you?

Kai: I'm Kai, last of the Brunnen-G.

May: I'm May. Where have you come from?

Kai: I cam from the sky, from the Lexx.

Kai says as he looks up. May's eyes peer up too, but then back at Kai in confusion.

May: A comet?

Kai: The Lexx is a very large insect, not a comet.

May: How did you get down here?

Kai: I jumped. I came down to find Xev.

May: Who's Xev?

Kai: She is a beautiful love slave. She is dressed in a lizard skin. Have you seen her?

Kai asks as he checks out May's shoulder. He notices a small scratch wound and notices that it's hurting May.

May: No. But, if you jumped down from the sky, how come you were not killed?

Kai: I am dead.

May: I don't understand.

Kai: I appear to be alive, but I'm dead and the dead cannot be killed.

Then back on Prince's city, inside his headquarters...

Prince: I am not your enemy.

Stanley: Yeah right.

Xev, of course, jumps in to defend Prince.

Xev: Stanley, listen to him. He needs our...your help.

Stanley lashes out to that.

Stanley: Me help him? Do you know what I just been through?

Xev: No, what?

Stanley: First, I was on the Lexx and then they took me and put me in this thing...

Stanley was interrupted Prince trying to calm him down and by Xev.

Xev: It was a test.

Stanley: He tried to kill me.

Prince: You showed great courage.

Stanley huffs back at Prince.

Prince: This planet is called Fire.

Stan lashes back out at Prince.

Stanley: Well, that's original.

Xev, again, defends Prince.

Xev: Show some respect, Stan.

Stanley: To him after what he put me through.

Prince: I am it's Prince.

Stanley: Well, I'm a Captain.

Prince starts explaining his situation to Stan.

Prince: We are at war. A war against planet Water. It's getting too hot here to sustain human life. We have no water and they have no end of water and will not give us a single drop. But, we will defeat them and our suffering will end.

Then back on Water, Kai manages to get May to help him and spots a balloon, in mid air, and was able to reach it with his brace. Since the occupied balloonist gave him a hard time, Kai knocks them out of the gondola. Then he picks up May, with his brace, and brings her aboard the balloon.

May: Thank you.

Kai: So May, do you have any idea where Xev might be?

May: I have no idea where she is.

May says as she picks up a crossbow.

May: But I do know where she is not.

Kai: How?

May: If someone like her where on this planet, I would know. I would have heard about her. So, she's not here.

Then back to Prince's quarters...

Prince: I need your help, Stanley. You command the Lexx and I have learned that the Lexx is a great weapon. A weapon that will finally tip the scales.

That's when Stan realizes that Xev must have filled in the blanks for Prince, as she walks right past him. Xev looks dreamy at Prince. She sees him as a man that she feels a strong connection with. A man that might actually be the one for her. What Xev hasn't told Kai and Stan, nor anyone else, that she didn't really lose her virginity on planet Nook. That's after she realized that oral sex doesn't count as losing your virginity. Prince directs his attention back to Stan.

Prince: You can end this war. Are you willing to help us?

Stanley: Why should I, after what you did to me?

Prince: If you will use your weapon, on your ship, to help us, I will be eternally grateful.

Stanley: Yeah right! So, what's in it for me?

The Xev enters the conversation. But, only to defend Prince.

Xev: Stan?

Stanley: Forget it, Xev. Why should I help him?

Xev: Because you should.

Stan folds his arms and responds back sarcastically.

Stanley: Make me laugh.

Xev: If we don't help, his people will die.

Stanley: Who's side are you on?

Stan was quite taken that Xev seems to be favoring Prince. They part ways and Stan walks over to Prince.

Stanley: Okay, I'm waiting. What's the deal?

Prince: As I said, I will be eternally grateful.

Prince walks over to the door and opens up the blinds. Apparently, he see a balloon and smiles as if he is expecting something to happen. Or, that he has a plan in the works.

Prince: It really is a matter of life and death.

That's when an arrow, from a crossbow, shoots him right in the chest. Holding his wound, he collapses to the floor in pain. In agony, Xev rushes over to Prince's side and pulls out the arrow from his chest. Stan rushes over to the window and notices that one of the people, in the balloon, is Kai.

Stanley: I think it's Kai. Wait, it is Kai.

After Xev pulls out the arrow, she throws it aside and attends to Prince. Apparently, Prince has some last words.

Prince: Promise me something, Xev.

Xev: Yes, what?

Prince: Promise me that you won't let Water destroy us.

Xev is holding back some tears.

Xev: I promise.

And leans down to give Prince a kiss on the lips, as he struggles to raise his head up and kiss her back. Then the kiss breaks.

Prince: I wanted you to love me.

Xev: I do. I know this doesn't make any sense, but I do too.

And then whispers something in his ear.

Xev: I wanted you to be my first.

That's when Prince smiles and gives gives his last breath. Stan looks over and sees Xev crying over Prince's dead body.

Xev: He's dead.

Xev says in tears. That's when two priests come in and sound the alarm for reinforcements. That is when Kai comes in and saves the day. Stan had a hard time convincing Xev that she should leave Prince and come with him an live, as Kai holds off the guards. Just the crew were getting ready to leave, May jumps out of the balloon and introduces herself.

May: Hi, I'm May.

Stanley: I'm Stanley Tweedle.

May: Let's go.

Stan and Xev get onto the balloon with the help of May. Kai gets on a minute later. For some reason, the priests of Prince City hold a ceremony to resurrect Prince. On the gondola, Xev is very saddened that May had killed her Prince. She keeps her cool until they reach the Lexx. On the bridge. Now, on the bridge, the crew and May conclude to what's going on. Starting with 790, which Xev notices acting differently.

Xev: 790?

790: Be gone, fowl thing.

Xev: What's wrong with you?

790: What is wrong with me is what's right with me. I am in perfect love.

Xev: I know, but why are you acting this way?

Then 790 sees Kai and gets excited.

790: You are so beautiful. I want to bounce on your bun.

Stanley: That's a switch.

Stan comments while standing next to May.

790: Away, you rotting carcus. Let me be with the man I love.

Then 790 displays beating hearts on his eye screens.

790: Hold me, Kai. Hold me, now.

Then Kai explains to Xev and Stan what happened to 790.

Kai: 790 fell off the bridge and was damaged. After he was reassembled, I was the first thing he laid eyes on.

790: You are the first and only, dead-gorgeous man.

Xev was shocked. 790 couldn't have forgotten her that quickly, so she picks him up.

Xev: 790, you don't remember me?

790: Slut germs! Slut germs!

Then Kai takes 790 out of Xev's hands.

Xev: It's not my day, with men, I guess.

790: It's my day with my man.

Then over to Stan and May.

May: So Stanley, will you help me?

Stanley: Yeah, if I can.

May: Then destroy Fire and end the war.

Stanley: Blow up Fire?

May: Yeah, cause it's an evil place. Destroy it and end it's evil.

Then Xev enters the conversation and adds her input and to defend Prince as well.

Xev: How do you know it's evil?

Stanley: One visit and I'm sure left with that impression.

Xev: Prince was not evil.

Stanley: Yes he was.

Xev: I could see through him and could see something you clearly couldn't.

Stanley: Oh please, Xev, your a love slave. You just had the hots for him. Your judgment was impaired.

Xev: It's not that simple.

Stanley: It was fancy talk to get into your pants.

Xev: You don't know anything.

Stanley: Other than the truth, Xev.

Xev: The truth is that Prince was a great man and she killed him.

Then Xev walks away, leaving Stan and May to talk about destroying Fire. More like, May is trying to persuade Stanley.

May: Destroy the planet, Stanley. It's the right thing to do.

Then Stan includes Kai in the conversation. More like asking for Kai's opinion.

Stanley: Kai, what do you think?

Kai: About what?

Stanley: Should I destroy the planet?

Kai: Why would you want to destroy it?

Stanley: Because it's an evil place.

Then Xev cuts in the conversation again.

Xev: So she says.

Stanley: It is an evil place.

Xev: Stanley, maybe you don't quite get it. These planets are at war. One planet has everything and one planet has nothing. Who are we to judge a whole world?

Then Xev confronts May, giving her a sneer.

Xev: I think you're the evil one telling Stan to do that. Plus, we already know that you're a murderer.

May: You don't know anything. Prince destroyed my city and took my whole world away from me.

Xev: You're a liar.

May: It's simple. Water is good and Fire is evil.

Xev, again, walks off.

May: You can end the war, Stanley.

Stanley: I don't know if the Lexx's weapon works any more.

The Stan faces Kai.

Stanley: How long were we frozen?

Kai: Answer, 790.

790: I calculate about 4,332 standard years.

That was a big number. It was a big surprise for Stanley.

Stanley: Woh! 4,000 years?

Stanley climbs up on the pedestal to talk to the Lexx.

Stanley: Lexx, are you still there?

Lexx: I'm here, Stanley. I am very hungry.

Stanley: Does your weapon still work? If I asked you to blow up a planet, could you do it?

Lexx: I think my weapon still has enough charge in it, Stan. Which planet would you like me to destroy?

Stanley: None just yet. Just wanted to make sure.

Then Kai makes it clear that the Lexx's main drive still doesn't work. Which means that the Lexx can't destroy a planet without pointing at it. While the Lexx is in a figure eight orbit, around the two planets, there is only a limited about of time that the Lexx is pointed at either planet. That's when Xev walks between May and Stan, shoving May aside, which touched her wound. May tries to play it off by saying she's alright, but Stan knows better and takes her to the cryo-chamber to have her wound fixed up.

In the cryo-chamber, May lays back on a cryo-pod as Stan hooks her up to the protein regenerator. That's when Xev comes across the recently broken control unit and confronts Stan about it. Apparently, he asks Xev the same question and both had no idea how it happened. Then Stan turns on the regenerator and it ends up breaking apart, pieces fall8ing on the floor, and leaving Stan dumbfounded and face-palmed. Then Stan decides to look at May's wounded shoulder and actually pays her a compliment.

Stanley: You're very attractive, May.

Xev puts on an "unbelievable" look and turns away.

Stanley: Do you mind me saying that?

May: No.

Stanley: I'm only saying it, cause it's true. Not trying to mean anything by it.

May: I know, Stanley. I can trust you, can I?

Stanley: You can trust me.

May gives Stan a sweet smile. In the moth-breeding chamber, it appears that Xev has followed Kai to wake up a couple of blue-painted moth breeders and instructs them to make two moths. Xev asks Kai about the moth-breeders and explains that they were once prisoners of the Cluster and sentenced to have part of their brains removed and bodies altered to fit their job. Then Stan rushes into the room, asking Kai to ask 790 to help him fix the protein regenerator and help May. Stan sounds sincere enough about it and pulls Kai by the arm and back to the cryo-chamber. Xev follows.

In the cryo-chamber, Xev hovers over the ill-fated May, as if she were competition.

790: She has a sceptic infection and is going to die.

Stanley: Don't say that. People don't die of infections. We can cure far more things than a simple infection.

Then turns to Kai.

Kai: Yes we can, if the protein regenerator were working.

Stanley: We can freeze her in the cryo-pod until we can get the protein regenerator working.

Xev reminds Stan that the control unit is broken. Stanley asks Kai to tell 790 to help him fix the regenerator. But, 790 won't help Stan and is better off working with Kai instead. His words were that Stan is more clumsy while Kai is more precise and careful. Kai is willing to do it, but tells Stan that since there are small parts, the job will take time. Stan, on the other hand, is impatient. Stan walks over to May to comfort her. He turns to Xev for help too, which Xev isn't willing to do.

Stanley: Are you gonna help?

Xev: She killed Prince, so it's fair.

Stanley: It is not fair.

Xev: I think she deserves to die.

Stanley: How can you say that?

Stan is now appalled by Xev's behavior and confronts her.

Xev: I'm sorry, but that's how I feel.

Stanley: That's how you feel?

Xev: Yes.

Stanley: Well, this is how I feel.

Then Stan angrily by trying to strangle Xev. Xev manages to break free of Stan's strangle and strangles Stan by clenching hard on his throat.

Xev: She killed Prince, so as far as I'm concerned, she can die too and that's just how I feel.

Xev lets go of Stanley and stampers off out of the cryo-chamber. On the bridge, Xev blows off some steam by taking a few deep breaths while looking at the view screen. She walks over by the pedestal and sees May's flute hanging on one of the arm rest. As she flicks it with her fingers, she thinks about why Prince's death changed her decision making and mood. She later comes back into the cryo-chamber to help Stan. They both apologize to each other around the same time Kai finishes getting the protein regenerator together.

Minutes pass and wasn't long before May loses to her infection and dies. The repair of the protein regenerator took too long and Kai pronounces her dead. Stan falls grieve-stricken and tells Xev and Kai that he wants to be alone with May. To grieve in peace. Back in the moth-breeding chamber, Xev and Kai noticed that a moth is full grown and ready for the mechanics to be installed. Xev and Kai has some quiet time to talk.

Kai: Stanley's behavior should not be unexpected. Both of you had only limited contact with real human beings for a long time. I believe that you're emotionally vulnerable.

Xev: I know I am. I know that I had limited contacted with real human beings. Living ones, that is.

Xev changes the subject.

Xev: Kai, there something I must tell you while we're on the subject of emotional behavior.

Kai: What do you want to tell me?

Xev: Remember the planet Nook? I only had the sexual fulfillment through oral sex. I never really "did it" with any of the monks.

Kai: So, what you're saying is that you're still a virgin? Why are you telling me this now?

Xev: When I was with Prince, I really thought that he could've been the one to share that moment with.

Kai: But what will you do, now that he's dead?

Xev: I don't really know. You must not tell Stan about what I just told you. I don't want him to get ideas.

Kai: You can trust me, Xev.

Then they leave the moth-breeding chamber together. Meanwhile, in the cryo-chamber, Stan is awakened by voices and is startled to see Prince.

Prince: She's here for you Stanley, if you want her to be.

Stanley: Prince, I thought you were dead.

Prince: Do you want her Stanley? Do you want May to be alive and yours?

Stanley: What are you talking about?

Prince: Do you want May alive or not?

Stanley: But, she's dead.

Prince: She doesn't have to be. You saw me die, didn't you? Do you want May alive and to be yours or not?

Stanley: Yes, I want May to live and be mine alone.

Prince: Then you and I should make a deal. I will agree to bring May back to life if you use your ship to blow up the planet Water.

Stanley: No, I can't destroy a planet, with a lot of people, for just one person.

Prince: That's a good decision. Then you passed the test.

Stanley: So, May will live now?

Prince: May would stay as she is.

Stan looks over at May's lifeless body and gives Prince's deal a second thought. Once he noticed that Prince was out of sight, he agrees to the deal by shouting it out for Prince to hear. He heard it, cause May opens her eyes and reaches her arms out for Stanley. Stanley walks up to her and gives her a long, deep and costly kiss.

To be continued...

Chapter Three: The Interlude

It wasn't long until Kai, Xev and 790 come back into the cryo-chamber to actually see May alive. Kai swears she was dead, so it was quite a miracle.

790: I could have sworn she was dead.

Kai: As was I. It was a miraculous recovery.

Stanley: I'm not complaining.

Xev: I thought being able to tell, if someone was dead or alive, was a special talent of a Divine assassin.

Kai: Killing people is my special talent, but you're right. I'm very good at determining the state of death.

Kai steps closer to May to examine her shoulder.

Kai: How is it May that you appear to be dead?

May: I don't know. Maybe I was dead and came back to life somehow. I can't remember anything.

Both Kai and Xev look over to Stan. He was with her the whole time. They talk about it in the moth-breeding chamber where more moths are being made to go down to Water to look for food for the Lexx.

790: I'll die if you leave me.

Kai: Then we will have something in common. I will return, 790.

Xev changes the subject.

Xev: Stan, you were there the whole time. What happened? She was dead and she just woke up?

Stanley: No, we thought she was dead. That is what happened. I was lying there, dreaming sort of, I heard something, so I stood up and she was better.

Xev: She wasn't just better, Stan. She was dead and then she was alive. That doesn't make sense.

Stanley: Sometimes Xev, not everything makes sense. Speaking of which, I better go check on her.

Xev turns to Kai after Stan leaves the room.

Xev: What do you think, Kai?

Kai: I think that it doesn't make sense.

While in the cryo-chamber, Stan is washing May's arms and face with a sponge while he asks her if she remembers anything before she "woke up". Of course, May doesn't remember anything. Stan mentions a "dream" with Prince in it, cause May is certain that Prince is dead. So if it was a "dream", then his deal with Prince wasn't real. But, then May felt pain in her shoulder and that's when he realized that the "dream" is real.

On the bridge, Stan paces back and forth, on the bridge and talks to the Lexx. He knows about the deal, so he must keep it.

Stanley: So Lexx, first you go around one planet and second, you go around the other planet.

Lexx: Yes, Stan. We are in a figure eight orbit.

Stanley: So that means, once every orbit, your pointed at the planet with all the water and then pointed at the planet with no water.

Lexx: Yes, Stan.

Stanley: That means, if I asked you to, you could destroy one of the planets when pointed at it?

Lexx: Yes, I can destroy any planet. Which one would you like me to destroy?

From behind, Xev has came onto the bridge. Stan is unaware of her presence.

Stanley: None just yet. But, how long will you be pointed at the Water planet?

Lexx: I will be pointed at the Water planet in six and a half hours.

Xev approaches Stan and he turns around once she spoke up.

Xev: Why Stanley?

Stanley: Why what?

Xev: Why are you asking the Lexx when it'll be pointed at the Water planet.

Stanley: I'm just curious.

Xev doesn't buy that excuse. In the meantime, Stan sees Kai in the moth-breeding chamber to ask for his opinion on what's on his mind.

Stanley: Can I ask you a question? A hypothetical one. I was wondering. What if someone really cared about somebody else and this somebody was in bad trouble and meant that they were gonna be killed. But, the only way to stop it, was kill other people. You think it's wrong?

Kai: How many people would have to be killed?

Stanley: A very large few.

Kai: It doesn't sound balanced.

Stanley: Yeah, but does it mean it's wrong? A special person, that you know, is worth a lot of people that you don't know. How often do you meet special people?

Kai: May must be very special to you.

Stan tries to deny it. Kai ain't easily fooled.

Stanley: It's just a hypothetical question. It's got nothing to do with reality. Look, I had a dream and it bothered me.

Stan changes the subject just as the moths appear ready to go. He asks of how long it would take during each trip, but Kai wouldn't know, cause he had know idea on what food is on the Water planet. Stan wants to make sure that Kai comes back, in time, before he blows up the planet. He is trying to cover his grounds. Kai could tell that Stan is up to something, but what?

On the bridge, Stan runs in Xev.

Stanley: Xev, I got a question for you.

Xev: What?

Stanley: Are you going with Kai to Water?

Xev: Yes, why?

Stanley: I was hoping that you could stay on the Lexx. I may need some help with May. I'm worried about her. Will you stay and help me?

Xev, of course, stays behind while Kai leaves with other moths, flown by moth-breeders, to go down to the Water planet. He's gonna be down there for a while. Meanwhile, on the bridge...

790: I wanted to go with him. Why didn't I go with him?

Xev: Because he didn't take you. I should have gone.

790: Don't agree. He likes to be alone.

Stan enters the conversation.

Stanley: Xev, I think it's better that you stay on the Lexx, and stay safe, until Kai checks things out.

Xev: Why did you want me to stay on the Lexx, Stan?

Stanley: I care about you and May.

790 changes the subject.

790: I care about Mr Death-O-Licious.

Xev: Kai's a guy and you're a guy too.

790 resents that remark.

790: I am not a guy.

Stanley: He's a homo-robot head.

790: I am a robot head in love with a dead man and I am a woman.

Xev: How do you know that?

790: Inside this metal exterior, is a passion a woman could every love for a man.

Xev: I still should have gone with him.

Stanley: Kai won't be that long.

Xev changes the subject.

Xev: So, do you plan to take her with us?

Stanley: She did say that everyone she knew is dead.

Xev: You don't think she wants to stay on her own planet?

Stanley: I don't think so. That's just what I think.

Just as everyone left the bridge, except Stan, he paces back and forth and keeps asking the Lexx when he's pointed at the Water planet.

Stanley: How long, now, Lexx?

Lexx: 49 minutes.

To bide some time, Stan goes to the cryo-chamber to tell May how he feels about her before he blows up Water. He tells her that she's the one for him. May, of course, tells him that it was the right thing to say. Xev is ease-dropping, but Stan changes the subject and Xev leaves the room quietly.

Back on the bridge, Stan is standing on the pedestal...

Stanley: Lexx, how long now?

Lexx: We will be directly aimed at the Water planet in 10 seconds. 9...8...7...6.

Stanley: Lexx, I want you to...

Then quickly interrupted by Xev, who has came onto the bridge to stop Stan from making a big mistake.

Xev: What?

Stanley: Lexx, I command you to...

Xev: To do what?

Lexx: We are now directly aimed at the Water planet.

Stanley: Stay out of this, Xev.

Xev: Stay out of what?

Stanley: Whatever, it is, that I'm doing.

Then Xev reaches for Stan's shirt collar and pulls on it.

Xev: And what's that?

Stanley: Let me go, Xev. You don't know what's going on.

Xev, quickly, yanks Stanley out of the Captain's chair by the shirt collar and puts her arm around Stanley's throat, from behind, so he wouldn't be able to carry out on what he was about to do.

Xev: What are you up to, Stanley Tweedle? If you don't tell me now, I'm going to squeeze the life out of you.

Xev takes the pressure off Stanley's throat, so he could answer her. But he uses this opportunity to command the Lexx.

Stanley: Lexx, blow up the Water planet now!

Lexx: As you command, Stan.

Xev throws Stan aside and watches the view screen in horror and disbelief. Luckily, the Lexx's weapon misses the target and Xev lets out a sigh of relief. Kai could see the weapon passing through the atmosphere and tells the residents of Gametown that there's nothing to worry about. Back on the bridge...

Lexx: I'm sorry, Stan. I missed.

Xev: Why Water? I thought, of anything, you wanted to destroy Fire.

Stanley: I had my reasons.

Xev: What reasons? And Kai was down there.

Stanley: He would have been alright. He's dead already.

Xev: The Lexx's weapon might have destroyed him.

Stanley: Kai's dead, so he doesn't care what happens to him.

Xev is confused by Stan's actions, and words, and shows some concern for him.

Xev: What are you saying, Stan? What happened to you? What's going on?

Stan calms down and decides to tell Xev the truth about what's going on.

Stanley: I'll tell ya, cause it doesn't matter now, anyway.

Stan pouts as he slouches down at the foot of the pedestal. Xev sits down across from him, to comfort him.

Stanley: After May was dead, as I was laying there beside her, Prince came to me.

Xev: Prince is dead. We left him on the desert planet, remember?

Stanley: I know that. None of this makes sense. First May is dead, then she's not and Prince did come to me. He said if I agreed to blow up the Water planet, that he would bring May back to life. Once I agreed, May did come back to life. That's why I didn't want you to go with Kai.

Xev: It was a dream. It must have been.

Stanley: I don't what to think or do, now. I just know that May is gone, from me, forever.

Stan and Xev go into the cryo-chamber to find out that May is on the edge of death, from 790's full body scan.

790: She's not dead.

Xev: Are you sure?

790: But, she is on the edge of death.

Stanley: Will she live?

790: It's a fifty fifty chance. She may live or she may die. She is on her own.

Stan, then, wanted to be alone with May, so he asks Xev to leave with 790. In Xev's sleep chamber, Xev is laying down for a nap and is woken up by someone's hand brushing against her shoulder.

Xev: Stan, is that you?

Prince: No, it is me.

She sits up and sees that it's Prince. Xev felt some sort of relief that he's standing in front of her, as if she was in a dream.

Xev: Prince, am I dreaming?

Prince: What is a dream and what is reality.

Xev: I saw that you were shot by an arrow.

Prince: You see me here, Xev.

Xev changes the subject.

Xev: Did you bring May back to life?

Prince: Yes, I did.

Xev: How?

Prince: Do you still care for me, Xev?

Xev: Yes, I do.

Xev says as she looks at Prince with wanting eyes.

Prince: Please help me.

Xev: If I can.

Prince reaches out and caresses her right cheek with his left hand.

Prince: Then, let Stanley do what he must.

Prince says as he leans in for a deep and long kiss. The moment their lips touched, Xev wanted more. Prince could somehow sense it. As he broke the kiss, he was still inches away from her face. She could still feel his breath on her face.

Prince: What did you mean when you told me that you wanted me to be your first?

Xev: What it means, really.

Prince: Your first at what?

Xev: I never made love, to a man, before. I never actually had sex with one, either.

Prince: You're virtue is strong and powerful, Xev. If you want me to be your lover and make love to you, I will. It's been a long time, for me, too.

Xev: Then, make love to me now.

She remained silent, even as she felt the prickly feeling of hot tears forming in her eyes.

Prince licked her jaw tauntingly. She averted her eyes and let him do what he wanted, as usual. His lips moved further up, until it met hers. She opened her unwilling mouth, wanting to submit to him. He darted his tongue inside, tasting her, imitating the movements another part of him would be doing to her later.

Prince reached behind her back and unzipping her top and removes it slowly. All the while he pressed his lips against hers, enjoying her taste and scent. When she lifted up her skirt, Prince stepped away, so he could undo the strings on the front of his grey trousers.

Xev opened her eyes briefly, knowing that he expected her to help him with undressing and the consequences should she remain ignorant, her finger shakily moved from the top of his blue ruffled shirt and pulls the zipper down to see his chest. He grinned at her pink complexion and adrenaline infused movements.

Prince removed his heavy coat and let Xev remove his shirt. Once his trousers were undone, she looked down and stared at his monstrous erection. He was not just long, but the girth was a different story. He pressed her down onto her bed, spreading her legs wide and noticed that she was wet. She felt the orgasm she knew he would cause upon her for the sake of feeling her tighten around him briefly.

He clambered back up onto her, looming over her menacingly. Despite the hard work involved, he preferred being on the top. He felt more dominating, and watching her expressions change beneath him, not to mention the squirming, was a bonus.

Prince: Do you still want to do this?

Xev: Yes.

With a single thrust, he entered her. She clenched her muscles experimentally, checking to see if he'd torn anything. She screamed as he tore more than her hymen. She would have trouble getting off the bed, now. He sighed blissfully, feeling her twitch and clench around him. This is why he liked Xev. She clenched him when he entered her, checking for any wounds.

Prince: Don't worry, Xev. I'm very good with pain.

He started to rock his hips into hers. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him increase in speed, pumping into her faster and faster. He was in no mood for slow, torturous strokes. If he would have done that, she would debase herself by begging him to stop the torture.

He inclined his head slightly as he continued to move in and out of her rapidly, reaching out to kiss her mouth. Her clit was swelling up, despite her best efforts, and her passage continued to lubricate his movements, allowing him to slide in and out faster. Her head started to float, she felt giddy. Unbeknownst to her, she moaned. Her orgasm came suddenly, abruptly, as usual, catching him by surprise. She screamed, her nails reaching up to bite into his skin. He groaned in reply as he felt her kneading his shaft, pushing out the liquid from him as her own fluids rushed to soak him. He spurted his first cum deep into her.

He fell limply against her, his forehead resting against hers. She tried to calm her breathing down, her heart beated fast.

Prince: Do you still love me, Xev?

Xev: Of course, I do.

Prince: Then, let Stanley do what he must do.

It was instantly that Prince disappeared along with his clothes. In the cryo-chamber, Stan gets a visit from Prince.

Prince: You did not destroy the Water planet, Stanley.

Stanley: I tried, but Xev stopped me. Does this mean that May will die now.

Prince: That is up to you. I will give you one more chance. You will destroy Water or May will be gone from you forever.

Stanley: And if I do?

Prince: Then she will live and be yours.

That's when Xev calls out for Stanley, but that's when Prince disappears instantly, as if he was never there.

Xev: Stanley?

Stanley: What is it, Xev?

Xev: I thought I heard something. It sounded like another person talking.

Stanley: I was talking to myself.

Stan denies. They both go to the bridge to communicate with Kai by squawker. It sounds like Kai is distracted by a naked young woman taking a shower.

Xev: Kai, what's going on, down there?

Kai: I'm assisting someone who is taking a shower.

Xev: Who?

Kai: Her name is Bunny.

Xev: Don't get distracted down there. The Lexx is very hungry and so are we.

Kai: The dead don't get distracted.

Then Xev turns to Stan, which was surprised to see Stan not turned on by that sort of thing.

Xev: You didn't interested on what was going on , down there.

Stanley: I was. It's just that I'm hungry and it distracts me, that's all.

In the Cryo-chamber, Stan is washing up May, with a sponge and Xev enters the room. She enters just to check on him.

Xev: The Lexx will be pointed at the Water planet, soon.

Stanley: Is that right?

Xev: You didn't have any more dreams, did you?

Stanley: I forgotten about that.

Stan denies. Xev, could somehow sense that something is up, but acts like he's not lying to her.

Xev: You sure?

Stanley: Why?

Xev: I was just making sure.

Stanley: You don't have to worry. I was acting crazy and it passed. And you're right. Kai might have been destroyed with that planet.

Xev: I didn't know you still cared about Kai.

Stanley: I care about the dead man, just not as much as you. He's nice to have around.

Just as Xev was about to leave the room, Stan asks her a question.

Stanley: Where are you going?

Xev: Why?

Stanley: Just in case something happens with May, I might need your help.

Xev: I'm tired. I figured that I should lie down for a while. Goodnight, Stan.

Stanley: Goodnight Xev, goodnight Kai.

Moments later, Stan sneaks passed Xev's room to get to the bridge. Xev acts like she doesn't see him, but lets him pass anyways. Xev needed the rest anyways, cause she's still hurting from her sexual encounter with Prince. The moment she senses that he's in the room, she sits up in her bed.

Xev: I can't.

Prince: Can't what?

Xev: I can't do it.

Prince: You don't have to do anything. Stan will do it.

Xev: I can't let him.

Prince: Life is full of choices. Not all of them are easy.

Prince sits next to Xev and strokes his left hand from her chin to her right cheek, caressing it softly.

Prince: Kai is dead. Whatever happens, will not really affect him. And the others, there are a thousand people dying on a thousand different planets. What do they really mean to you?

Prince happens to catch a tear, falling from Xev's cheek. Having to submit, to this, isn't easy for her. She must think of a way to stop Stan from making a costly mistake. Prince lowers his hand down, between her legs. Xev moans as she felt his fingers touch the folds of her entrance.

Prince: I can give you happiness, Xev. I can fill the emptiness within you. Let Stanley do as he must.

He's stalling and biding his time. As she felt his fingers slide into her entrance, which was already sore, she resists. He was already kissing her cheek at the same time.

Xev: I'm going to stop him.

Prince lets out a light laugh, along with a teasing grin, and responds.

Prince: It's too late, Xev. You don't have enough time to get to the bridge.

Xev looks over to him and gives him a cluster-lizard growl.

Xev: Oh, yes I do.

Instantly, Xev quickly rolls out of the room, like a cluster-lizard, before Prince had a chance to rise to his feet. On the bridge, Stan was just putting his hand on the invisible tinplate and sees Xev rolling onto the bridge. Just before Stan could give a command, Xev yanks him off the platform and down to the floor. Xev smothers him, with her breasts, to prevent Stan from talking. At least until the Lexx wasn't pointed at Water. Once the Lexx was no longer pointed at the planet, Xev lets him up for air.

Xev: Prince visited me, too. He wanted me to let you do it.

Stanley: It was all just as well. You had a right to stop me, Xev. Now, May is gone. Gone frome me forever.

Stan says with sadness. Xev could only give him hope.

Xev: Lets go find out, shall we.

Just as they entered the cryo-chamber, they both notice that May is alive and well.

May: I thought you cared for me, Stanley.

Stanley: I do, but...

May: You could have had me, Stanley.

Stanley: I tried to blow up Water.

May lashes out at the poor Stan.

May: But you failed! Water is still there, isn't it? Apparently, you don't have what it takes to have me, Stanley. So, goodbye. Enjoy your life and what's left of it.

Stan doesn't say anything. Xev gets into May's face, giving her a sneer, and doesn't say anything either. As May walks off, they see Prince entering the room. It looks as if the two were working together. Prince, first approaches Xev.

Prince: I don't like the choice, you made. But it was the right choice.

Then Prince circles around Stan.

Prince: I like the choice, you made, but it was the wrong choice. Xev has prevented you from getting your reward.

Prince walks toward May as she lifts up her arm to put it around them.

Prince: You really would have enjoyed May.

Prince hugged May close, with one hand on her thigh, and kiss each other deeply. Xev and Stan felt hurt and betrayed by this and look away.

Prince: Soon you will get another reward. One that you deserve.

As May and Prince leave the room, Stan and Xev look at each other.

Xev: What does that mean?

Stanley: She was his enemy and shot with an arrow. We both saw it.

Stan says, confused.

Xev: We must have saw what they wanted us to see.

Xev and Stan come onto the bridge, just as Prince and May takes off with one of the Lexx's moths. Both Stan and Xev sit on the bridge. Both feel like they've been screwed over. Stan tries to change the subject.

Stanley: That rolling thing. I didn't know you could do that.

Xev: Neither did I. Must be from the cluster-lizard in me.

That's when Stan gets the idea to communicate with Kai, on the squawker channel.

Stanley: Kai, we're getting really hungry. When are you gonna be back?

Kai: I do not know, as I no longer have possession of the moths.

Stanley: What do you mean? Where are they?

Kai: I believe they are headed to the other planet, Fire.

Chapter Four: Forbidden Fruit

While on Gametown, which ends up under attack by a resemblance of Schlemmi from the Light Zone, known as Fifi, with the help of reinforcements from planet Fire. With one moth, in range, Kai escapes, to the Lexx, with Gametown's sole survivor, Bunny. A young and petite blonde that has the hots for Kai.

This Fifi ended up under the command of a military man named Duke, from his own city called Duketown. Duke, for some reason, has something against Prince and is looking for revenge to take over Prince's rule. After the attack on Gametown, he has the moths follow him back to Fire, where his vengeance will take place.

On the Lexx, Kai comes onto the bridge with a blonde woman on his shoulder. Stan is glad that Kai is back. Xev is on the platform, but leaning on 790.

Stanley: Kai, I'm glad you're finally back. Xev and I are starting to get really hungry.

Bunny: Hi, I'm Bunny.

790: "Hi, I'm Bunny" Slut!

Kai: I will start having the moth breeders build more moths, so we can go down to Water, so you can eat.

Just as Kai leaves the room, 790 makes a nasty remark.

790: Bitch-slap her, Xev.

Stan tells Bunny not to mind 790's remarks. Then, the three of them go to the galley to talk. Stan is seated on a stool, Bunny is laying on the lunch table and Xev is pacing back and forth.

Stanley: Those floating cities, down on your planet. What are they like?

Bunny: All cities are different from each other. What are your interests?

Stan's mind goes to the gutter as his mind wanders to naughty things. Even after his ordeal with May, Stan is now back to his perverted ways.

Stanley: As a perfect example of the male human species, I have very powerful interests.

Bunny: What type of very powerful interests?

Xev overhears that and couldn't believe that he's feeding Bunny this bullshit. Xev steps in to make a remark and insult Stan.

Xev: He likes to get girls in bed. And since most women, those with high accelerated libidos, that don't want to go to bed with him, he is constantly looking for women that don't care who he is.

Stanley: You don't have to put it that way, Xev.

Stan turns his attention back over to Bunny.

Stanley: What I'm looking for is a happy people party place. A place were people like to cuddle and you know...

Bunny: Not really.

Xev enters the conversation by adding her opinion.

Xev: All he wants is sex. Anyone, anytime, anywhere. And I need to eat, soon.

Bunny, now, gets the idea of what they're talking about and rises to her feet.

Bunny: I think you wanna go to Boomtown.

Xev: Does it have food?

Bunny: Lots.

Stanley: Does it have girls?

Bunny: Plenty. Nice girls and nice boys.

Stanley: Are they open-minded, sexually speaking?

Bunny: On Boomtown, everyone has sex all the time. It's a non-stop sex city.

As Bunny sits on his lap, he adjusts himself to try and hide his erection. Bunny could see his bulge and isn't shy around the matter.

Bunny: Are you okay, Stanley?

Stanley: I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry, that's all.

Xev: Me too, very hungry.

The way she says "I'm very hungry", she could feel something different about herself, but not sure on what it is. As soon as the crew and Bunny, 790 excluded, arrive on Boomtown, the first thing they do is sit down at this buffet of fruit and start digging in. All, except for Kai, cause Kai doesn't eat.

Next to Xev, a young muscled brunette sits next to her.

Root: You seem hungry.

Xev: Yes, I'm very hungry. I also like to enjoy the flavor.

Root: For me, it's more satisfying for me to take my time. Bring it up to your mouth and smell the heavenly ripeness, take that first bite, savor it and the experience grows from there.

Root says as he brings a piece, of honey dew melon, and let Xev take a bite of it.

Root: Then there's the question of quantity verses quality.

Xev, now, is using a knife to open up a star fruit.

Root: I prefer a whole feast of something wonderful, over something that's just ordinary.

That's when Xev turns her head and notices Stan following after a very attractive woman. The conversation still goes between Xev and Root. Xev, however, is now on her second star fruit. There's just something about the taste that she can't resist.

Root: So, Miss...

Xev: My name is Xev.

Root: Quantity or quality?

Xev: That can be a hard decision.

Root: I'm Root.

Xev: Root...Very hard.

Xev says in a very, seductive way. She was instantly over Prince, the moment he betrayed her. Root gets up and sits on the other side of her.

Root: How hard.

Xev: It will take a long time, for me, to decide.

Root: How long?

Xev: Very, very long.

Xev says again in a seductive way. This time, looking into his eyes.

Root: It's hard for me, too. But, it's important to come to a satisfying decision.

Xev: Oh, yes.

Xev says softly as Root strokes her left cheek with his right hand. She knew, then, that this was gonna be a good day.

Meanwhile, Stan has followed this very beautiful, half-naked woman into a master, colorful room. The bed came out of the wall and there laid the woman who wants him. Her name is Peach, like the fruit, and her lingerie matched the color.

Peach: Remember me? I'm Peach.

Stanley: Remember me? I'm Stanley H Tweedle.

Peach: Do you like peaches?

Peach asks as she takes a bite of a peach fruit.

Stanley: Only when my lips are wrapped around them.

Peach, then, motions Stan to slide into bed with her. Meanwhile, on planet Fire, Duke and Fifi discuss why there's business on Fire. Duke sends his reinforcements to Prince's city to try and try and disable the city's support column. Prince steps outside of his quarters, to check things out, before going back inside.

Back inside, angry Prince snarls and hisses until his frill pops out from behind his neck. He walks up to one of his Priests, who is giving out information, to what's going on. Prince tells him to gather reinforcements and cut through the deck, which supports the city, while he uses the only moth to go after Duke. Angry Prince, then, walks up to May, who stays silent.

Prince: Do you believe that I will defeat him? He is a nothing, a flee, a pretender.

Prince says with a sneer.

Prince: I rule this planet. I always have and I always will. I will destroy Duke and then I will destroy Water.

Prince says with a twisted evil grin. In a moth, Duke is conspiring with Fifi, of his vengeance and plan to destroy Prince and take over Prince's reign. He thinks that after destroying Prince's city, Prince would come to Duketown and surrender to the Duke. Fifi, not quite understanding the last part, it's clear that he still has a lot to learn about him and Prince.

Outside of Duke's headquarters, Prince and May arrive in a moth. Both are greeted by Duke and Fifi before going inside. Once inside, they all decide to discuss some matters of surrender.

Prince: We have a common enemy. We should be fighting together, with Water, not with each other.

Duke: Yes, all Fire must stick together, but only under a single ruler against a common enemy.

Prince: But, that is already so. Fire is my planet and I am its Prince.

Prince walks over to Duke, who has opened a window, which displays a good view of Prince's city. Prince stands there as he watches his city topple over.

Duke: A king without a crown, a Prince without a town.

Once Prince closes the windows and turns around, it looks as if May had chosen a different side.

Prince: Are you betraying me, May.

May: Yes.

Prince: I suspected no less.

Duke: I have defeated you. Your city is gone, so you don't have power.

Prince: So, you have won. I'm ready to die.

Prince surrenders and gets down on his knees. In reality, Prince had one, cause once Prince is killed, he'll come back and take over Duke's city. May snatches the crossbow, from Fifi's hands, and aims it at Prince. Once she shoots Prince, he thanks her before using his last breath and his body disappears and leaving behind his lip ring.

Fifi: Good shot.

Duke: That was a bad shot.

Once Duke kills May, he and Fifi head back, with their reinforcements, back over to Water. It's decided that the next target city will be Boomtown.

Now, back on Boomtown, Stanley is in bed with Peach.

Stanley: Bunny said, on Boomtown, that you're very warm, friendly and open-minded when it comes to se...love.

Peach: No, we are open-minded when it comes to sex.

Peach says, seductively as she removes her top and exposing her breasts to Stanley and stimulating her nipples.

Peach: Sex is all we do here, Stanley H Tweedle. Is that okay with you?

Peach says as she unzips his uniform down to his crotch. She could already see the bulge in his grey boxer-briefs. Stan notices his boner too and responds to Peach.

Stanley: It's much more than okay.

Peach leans in and gives him a long kiss on the mouth and looks back at him. Stan's could only respond with "I'm home" before Peach drags him down on the mattress with her. Peach sits on top of Stanley and wrangles his hard shaft out of his underwear. He happens to be an average length of eight or nine inches long and three inches girth. Stan is average, but not complaining about his size, cause he believes that size shouldn't matter to a woman, as long as the woman can be pleased.

Peach wasn't wearing any panties, so she positions his cock and mounts him. Stanley and Peach moaned with pleasure, at the moment he knew that she had his whole cock inside her. She started with rocking her hips slowly as Stan puts his hands around her waist. It wasn't long before she found herself gyrating her hips faster and harder, causing Stan normal, sexual excitation. As their orgasms rose, Stan could already feel himself coming. Once there was release, she jerked him hard, a couple of times, and gives a bite of a peach to refresh him. Stan was exhausted, even though peach didn't appear to be.

Peach: How was that, Stanley H Tweedle.

Stanley: That was beyond perfection.

Peach: I'm glad I can satisfy you.

Peach and Stan continued to lay there, in bed, and cuddle.

Now, it's Root's sanctuary, filled with lit with candles and satin sheets. They are both seated on the floor, covered with layers of satin sheets. Root is seated with his legs apart and only wearing a loin cloth, and Xev is seated between his legs. Root grabs a lit candle and pours the hot wax into his hand. It only hurt him for a few seconds as the wax cooled.

Root: Come on a journey, with me, Xev.

Xev: Where?

Xev asks after she blows out the candle.

Root: A long journey to a special place within ourselves.

Xev: I was programmed to be a love slave, so lets go there.

Root: The arrival will be sublime.

Root reaches for some white grapes and starts eating them and giving some to Xev.

Root: So, what is a love slave?

Xev: A love slave is someone who can't hold out much longer.

Xev says as she feeds Root a grape, by using her feet. Root eats the grape.

Root: But, what does a love slave do?

Xev: A love slave does everything. Anything a man could ever want or need.

Xev sees the white grapes, on the floor, picks them up and starts eating them off them stems, as if she were having a craving for them.

Xev: I can't hold out much longer.

Root: The wait is your journey. Your arrival will be your joy.

It's not long before Xev gets flexible enough to lift her body off the floor, with the support of her arms and legs. Xev found it erotic when Root started placing grapes on her belly button and then eating then off. Once Root got positioned between her legs, Xev gets out of position and straddles him while he's back to being seated on the silk floor. Xev is desperate, but Root isn't in a hurry.

Xev: I want it, right now.

Root: Will get there, soon.

Xev: But, I'm programmed to love and I want you to download my programming right now.

Xev says as she positions her head between his legs. Root is liking this, cause he has a big grin on his face, indicating that he's hard.

Xev: Just don't download too soon.

Root: But, it's a big program, Xev. It takes time to download.

Xev: How long?

Root: As long as you can take it.

Just before Xev could reveal his hard cock, a figure interrupts them. Xev rises to her feet and rushes over to see who it is. It looks like Kai, but more alive and wearing a skimpy blue tunic and carrying a bow and supply of arrows.

Xev: Kai? Are you alive?

Kai 2: Yes. I am here for you.

Xev reaches out to touch his bare shoulder. She can't believe what she is seeing.

Xev: Your skin is warm.

Kai 2: Of course.

Xev: But, how? Where do you come from?

Kai 2: I only know that I came for you.

Xev touches his face and looks into his eyes. Out in the lobby, it's just Bunny and Kai sitting alone together. Since he's dead and can't satisfy her sexual needs, they just talk.

Kai: So, Bunny. There seems to be a lot of sex occurring in this city. Where are all the children?

Bunny gives Kai a weird look.

Bunny: What are children?

Kai: Children are results from sex.

Bunny: Fun results from sex.

Kai: Sex is considered to be fun, but can have other complications, such as children.

Bunny: Not here on Boomtown. It's just fun, that's all.

It wasn't long before Bunny found herself bored again, picking at a flower, and changes the subject.

Bunny: How did you all get here anyways?

Kai: We came on our ship, the Lexx.

Minutes later, Bunny is helping Kai load up a moth, with food, to bring to the Lexx. While he explains, to Bunny, why she ship needs a lot of food, that's when they look out into the horizon and notices a flock of moths heading their way. Bunny tells Kai that's she's afraid to die. It was not long before the alarm goes off. Root approaches them.

Xev: What is that?

Root: We're under attack.

Xev rushes out into the lobby, just after Bunny tells Kai that she wants to come with him. Kai calls out to Xev.

Kai: Xev?

That's when Xev notices two Kai's. At first, she thought, Kai had come to life somehow.

Xev: Kai? I thought that you have, somehow, come to life. You're still dead, aren't you?

Kai: Yes.

Xev: Then how can there be two of you?

Kai 2: One is dead and the other is alive.

While Boomtown is being bombed, Stan rushes out to see what's going on.

Stanley: Someone, please tell me, what's going on.

Kai 2: We're being attacked by the forces from planet Fire.

Stan turns around and is startled to see another Kai.

Kai: They are using the moths, stolen from us.

Then Stan turns to Xev.

Stanley: Am I dreaming or is this for real?

Xev: It's real, Stan.

Stanley: Then, can you please explain it to me?

Xev: I can't explain it either.

Stanley: Then, I think it would be a great idea if we all left right now.

Kai: That does sound sensible.

It is later shown that Stan, Bunny, Kai and Xev manage to fit inside the moth. The second Kai is hanging on the side of the moth. From a distance, Fifi could see Kai, in a moth, and freaks out. Since Kai points Fifi out as the one who stole their moths, alive Kai convinces the others that they should go after him. Xev is the first to agree. Then, they hear an intercom announcement, from Duke, to have his reinforcements to destroy the moth that's following him. Now, the crew has no choice, but to fight them off.

To be continued...

Chapter Five: Gondola Day

All the moths had just reached Fire, but they've entered a ground storm, called Double Dusk, which makes it very difficult to travel through, cause no one could see through the clouds. It didn't take long for Kai to take down all the moths with his brace, except for the one ahead of them. Before they could presue, their moth had been stopped, by two arrows, and is dying. It wasn't long before they figure out how to descend from the moth, all at once, before the moth crashes. After they were low enough to the ground, Kai frees his brace and they drop to the surface below. Now, on the surface, everyone rises to their feet. Xev looks over to alive Kai.

Xev: Thanks. That was a good idea. You saved us all.

Xev says with a friendly and gratuitous smile. Stan speaks.

Stanley: Boy, this is hot.

Kai: I believe that's why they call this planet, Fire.

Stanley: So, we go from the frying pan and into the fire.

Xev: It is hot.

Stanley: No, this is really hot.

Stan, then looks over to the alive Kai.

Stanley: What about when the storm clears and the sun comes out? What are we gonna do then, Mr Bright Ideas?

Kai 2: I'll think of something.

Then all five decide to start walking in order to get out of the heat. On the other hand, Fifi and Duke's moth crashes into the desert. Since their moth is dead, they figured they can take the heat of the planet's surface until the storm clears. It is now morning and Fifi and Duke are sitting around and waiting for someone to pick them up.

Fifi: Where's are moths? Why aren't picking us up?

Duke: I don't know.

Fifi: You don't think that the dead guy could have brought 'em all down, do you?

Duke: Perhaps, he did.

Fifi: If he did, then what happens?

Duke: Then we die.

Fifi: There must be something, we can do, besides standing here and getting cooked. Dying is not high on my agenda for today.

Duke: Death is not such a bad thing. For me, anyways.

It wasn't long before Xev, Stan, Bunny and the two Kai's come across a used gondola, laying on the ground. Since it appears to have plenty of fuel to hitch them over to a city, it wasn't long before they found themselves floating over the desert. Also, in the desert, Fifi spots the flying gondola and immediately starts flagging it down, by waving his arms in the air and shouting "We're over here!"

On the gondola, Kai is looking over at Xev and could tell that something is different about her. Something he would have the knowledge of seeing in female cluster-lizards. He doesn't say anything, though. Alive Kai lets everyone know that there's not enough weight for the amount of fuel they have, so in order to gain an altitude, weight on the gondola would have to be reduced. Kai agrees to shed part of that weight by jumping overboard and landing on the desert floor below. That only helps the fuel efficency some. At least there is some comfort, for Xev and Stan, as he will follow the gondola to whatever city they are heading to. Besides, it doesn't hurt Kai to walk across the desert. After a few moments of silence, Xev is the first one to speak. Apparently, she is eyeing the alive Kai and starting to take interest in him.

Xev: It's much cooler up here.

Then Xev changes the subject.

Xev: So, explain. Why do you look exactly like Kai?

Kai 2: Explain why he looks like me.

Stan joins in the conversation.

Stanley: Wait, we know that he is Kai and we see that you look just like him. But, who are you?

Kai 2: Who do I look like?

Xev: Kai, last of the Brunnen-G.

Kai 2: Exactly.

Xev: But, how can the both of you be one person?

Alive Kai gives Xev a light chuckle and responds.

Kai 2: I'm not sure that we are. He is dead and I am quite alive.

Xev, then, felt a nauseating feeling in the back of her throat. Before having the urge to throw up over the side, there ends up being a distraction. Someone calling out to them, ends up being the new thing on everyone's mind.

Stanley: It looks like a trick.

Kai 2: I wouldn't rule out that possibility.

Stanley: But, it's not like we can help them. It would just be extra weight.

Kai 2: Are you saying that we should leave them, out there, to die?

Stanley: No, I'm saying that they should fend for themselves, so they won't pull one on us.

Xev: We should at least see who they are.

As they get closer, they see two familiar guys.

Fifi: I can't tell you how happy we are to see you.

Stanley: What do you want?

Fifi: A lift, of course. You can drop us off over to Girltown.

Xev: You were in one of the moths, were you?

Fifi: That was against our will. We had nothing to do with those guys.

That's when Bunny makes herself noticeable, by waving down at Fifi.

Bunny: Hi Fifi.

Fifi: Hey, Bunny.

Then Bunny turns to Stan.

Bunny: He's Fifi. The one who stole all your moths.

Stanley: That's it. They attacked Boomtown, so they can stay out in the desert and fry.

Fifi: You can't leave us out here, in the desert, to die?

Xev: Maybe it was against their will, so how would we know?

Then Xev turns her attention to Bunny.

Xev: What do you think, Bunny?

Bunny: Fifi was...well, he didn't really fit in.

Stanley: It doesn't matter now, cause they'll just be extra weight.

Then, Xev started to have another nauseated feeling in her throat. It was hard, for her, to resist the urge to throw up.

Xev: I don't feel right, about this, Stan.

Stanley: I'm finding this difficult myself, so don't go crazy on me. There's just isn't enough fuel, that's all.

Stanley says as he makes an excuse to sound selfish. Alive Kai, on the other hand, is lowering the gondola, so the two extra men can climb aboard. Stan is not happy about it. As Duke climbs aboard, he recognizes the alive Kai as someone familiar.

Fifi: You guys saved our lives.

Stanley: Thanks to you, we don't have enough fuel to make it.

Stanley says sarcastically.

Fifi: So, you don't think we have enough fuel to make it. Any bright ideas to solve that issue?

Stanley: Yeah. We go back down and drop you two off.

Fifi just laughs that off with "You're funny". Then, during an awkward silence, alive Kai uses a bow and arrow and swiftly shoots Duke in the chest. Duke blinks before falling over the side and into the red hot sea of boiling rock. They all look at alive Kai in shock.

Kai 2: He led the attack on Boomtown, which made him our enemy.

Fifi: That's good. He had total control over me, too.

Fifi changes the subject.

Fifi: So, that means there's less weight. Does that mean we have enough fuel to make it?

Kai 2: There's still too much weight.

They all look at Fifi, as he was a dangerous insect. Fifi runs over and sits down next to Bunny, as if everyone is already against him, except Bunny.

Stanley: One down, one to go.

After things have gotten quiet, Fifi decides to break the silence, by opening up a conversation to pass the time.

Fifi: I got a question. What happens after you die?

Stanley: That's a good question, since we'll all die very soon.

Fifi: Well?

Stanley: I don't know. You die and that's it.

Xev: Why?

Fifi: Well, Duke has told me that he's lived and died before. But, they way I see it, you wake up one day and you're there and life begins. But when you die, you're just aren't anymore.

Stan is a little confused when Fifi used the term "he woke up".

Stanley: What do you mean, you woke up?

Fifi: That's what I said.

Xev: You mean, when you were born?

Now, Fifi is the one confused.

Fifi: What's "born"?

Stanley: You know, when your mother had you.

Fifi: Mother?

Stanley: Bunny, you're a woman, so explain it to him.

Now, Bunny is confused.

Bunny: Explain what?

Stanley: Explain what being born is. Where children come from. How life begins for all of us.

Bunny ponders her thoughts and then answers Stan.

Bunny: I just woke up and I was there. Just like everyone else.

Stanley: Then, there's something weird about you two and these two planets.

Then, Xev explains about where she and Stan come from.

Xev: You see, where we come from, we start out small, as babies. Babies that start out tiny and grow inside women.

Bunny: I've always been the same size.

Fifi: Maybe, I was once small. I just don't remember it.

That's when Xev notices that the gondola is going down, so Stan asks alive Kai to increase the flame in the balloon, so they would go up instead of down. But alive Kai mentions that burning the fuel, highly, will not make the fuel last. Stan's solution is get rid of the weight problem, starting with Fifi. The majority of five people vote and argue for Fifi to be thrown off the side. FiFi resists and tries to fight off Stan and alive Kai. Xev wouldn't do it, cause she thinks killing someone is wrong. Bunny tries to jump, to stop the madness, but Stan prevents her from doing so. To relieve the tension, Xev looks over the side and tells everyone that the balloon is no longer going down.

Kai 2: The sun is going behind Water. That will make it cooler.

It is now nightfall and everyone is getting tired.

Kai 2: We don't know what's ahead, so we should try and get some sleep.

Stanley: I'm not that tired.

Bunny: I am.

Fifi, who doesn't seem to be tired, makes an offer to help out.

Fifi: I'll make myself useful and keep watch.

Stanley: We don't trust you.

Kai 2: I'll keep watch.

Xev: Kai is right. We don't know what's ahead of us. I think we should try and get some rest.

Stanley: Yeah, you're right.

Xev finds a tarp and lays it out to lay on and gets comfortable. Stan just lays back and offers Bunny a comfortable spot for her to lay next to him. Once everyone is asleep, Fifi approaches alive Kai.

Fifi: Can't sleep.

Alive Kai doesn't say anything as he drinks down a small bottle of water. That's when Fifi looks over to sleeping Xev and then back at alive Kai.

Fifi: She's cute. It's entirely obvious that she's got the hots for you. So, why don't you go lie down next to her.

Kai 2: I'm keeping watch.

Fifi: Let me take a turn. Like I said, I can't sleep. What are you worried about? You think I'm gonna steal the balloon? There's nothing I can do. Besides, we can all be dead in a couple of hours. You should have a good time while you can and there's a good time, over there, waiting for you.

Alive Kai changes the subject.

Kai 2: When did you hook up with Duke?

Fifi: Ever since I woke up on Gametown, I just knew that that place wasn't for me. Then the dead guy shows up, I take his moths and I leave. Then, I landed on what looked like the biggest city and Duke was the big cheese there. So, he became my boss until you put an arrow through him.

Kai 2: You only look out for yourself, don't you Fifi?

Fifi: I don't know what you're getting at.

Kai 2: Tell the truth for once in your life. It could be the most important thing you ever say.

Fifi: Well, I consider myself a practical man. I only do what's practical.

Kai 2: Only when it benefits you.

Fifi: Right.

Kai 2: You also take pleasure in the suffering of others.

Fifi: Only when it's practical. Is that the right answer?

Kai 2: It was a bad answer, but a very practical one.

Then alive Kai changes the subject.

Kai 2: I would like to make you a deal. Would you like to make a deal with me?

Fifi: I love deals.

Fifi says with a cheesy grin on his face. As Xev lays on her side, alive Kai approaches her. He kneels down beside her and rouses her by kissing her on the cheek. Xev wakes up to notice alive Kai next to her.

Xev: Kai? Is everything okay.

Kai 2: Everything's fine. It's just that I wanted to be close to you for a moment. Is that okay?

Xev: Yes. Are you really alive?

Kai 2: Yes.

Alive Kai says with a light laugh.

Xev: All of you?

Alive Kai takes her right hand and guides it between his legs. He moaned the moment he felt Xev's hand gently squeezing his balls.

Kai 2: All of me. We may never have another chance.

Alive Kai says and starts kissing down her neck. Xev throws her head back as he did this. Then alive Kai's hand move down to her left breast and gives it a gentle squeeze before breaking the kiss.

Kai 2: I can't help, but think that I know you from somewhere. Maybe from a different life. Do you want me?

Xev: Yes.

Kai 2: Then I'm yours.

Xev: I'm yours.

Then Xev pulls her head up to kiss him. With her mouth open, alive Kai took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. The kiss breaks, so he can try and take off his tunic, which gave Xev the opportunity to use her hands to caress the light hairs on his chest and nipples. Then they start kissing again. They move into a sideways position without parting their lips. With there arms around each other tightly, Xev could feel his erection against her pubic bone. Before it could go any further, the were interrupted by a scream. This woke up Stan too and he ends up looking over the side next to Fifi.

Fifi: It was Bunny. She sacrificed herself for the rest of us.

Stanley: I don't think so.

Kai 2: I should have stayed up on watch.

Stanley: She didn't throw herself over. She was a nice person and you pushed her over.

Stanley says as he shoves Fifi and then turns to alive Kai.

Stanley: What happened?

Kai 2: I don't know.

Stanley: What do you mean, you don't know? You were on watch.

Kai 2: I was distracted.

Xev: By me. I distracted him. It was our only chance to be together.

Fifi: Don't blame Xev. Bunny threw herself over for the rest of us.

Kai 2: If I would have stayed on watch, I would have stopped her.

The sun is now rising they're getting close to one of the cities. Fifi is peddling and Stanley is pumping, just to get some speed going, so they can reach a city. Once the sun is officially up, they manage to reach a city that happens to have residents shooting at their balloon. Once their balloon is popped by an arrow, Xev runs the gondola in a large thorn that's located on the side of the tower. Everyone gets off the gondola before it plunges below.

Fifi: So, what now?

Xev: We climb up.

Fifi: You can climb up.

Xev: I will.

Stan appears to be kneeled down by the edge of the thorn, while the others are closer to the brick wall.

Stanley: No, Xev.

Xev: No, what? If we go down, we'll burn up. If we go up, who knows.

Stanley: I think you should wait til nightfall.

Kai 2: Stan's right. Wait til it's a little cooler.

Xev: I'm sure that whoever is here, might find us by then, so I'm not sure we want that.

Kai 2: But, it's hot.

Xev: The heat doesn't bother me that much.

Fifi makes a statement.

Fifi: How can it not bother you? I'm burning up here.

Xev: Well, part of me is from a hotter place.

Then Xev starts using the bricks to climb up. As soon as there was a distance between them and Xev, both Fifi and alive Kai gang up on Stan, whom is no longer in a kneeling position and walking toward Fifi and alive Kai.

Stanley: So, you really Kai?

Kai 2: No.

Stanley: Then, why do you look like him?

Kai 2: I look like Kai, cause I want to.

Stanley: What do you mean?

Fifi: It's a good way, for him, to come back.

Stanley: You can't just look like somebody, cause you wanna look like somebody, cause it's not that easy.

Fifi: It is for him, after he dies anyways.

Then Fifi and alive Kai share a chuckle, which gives Stan a suspicion.

Stanley: So, you two on the same side now?

Fifi: You finally figured it out. Me and Kai are now on the same team. But, he's not Kai.

Stanley: Then, who are you?

Kai 2: I'm Prince. You know me. We met before.

Fifi: He's my new boss.

As Xev is making her way up the stone wall, she looks at her hands and down her arms and notices a morphing change. A more scaly look from her cluster-lizard side. She would normally morph into a lizard if she's only aggressive, so this is new to her. As her skin returns back to normal, she continues climbing. Meanwhile, back on the thorn...

Stanley: So, what's the plan?

Fifi: For starters, it's your turn to take a swan dive over the edge.

Stanley: Haha, what's the real plan, since we're stuck here together.

Kai 2: You're going to suffer for your sins, Stanley.

Alive Kai says as he prepares to shoot an arrow with his bow.

Fifi: It won't hurt, Stan. You're gonna hit the ground so hard, you won't feel a thing.

That's when Stan falls back on his ass. When alive Kai shoots the bow, the arrow misses him.

Fifi: Just missed!

Kai 2: But the real pain will come after death.

Stanley: What do you mean?

Kai 2: You'll see. I'm very good with pain.

Fifi: I know how you feel, Stanley. This is what you were gonna do to me, til you whimped out. But, there won't be whimping out this time. This will be a feel-good experience for me.

Stan tries to plea for his life.

Stanley: We can make a deal. Any deal you want.

Kai 2: I already tried to make a deal with you, but you didn't keep it.

Stanley: I tried.

Kai 2: For that, you will suffer.

That's when Stan started screaming for help. Xev could hear his cries and then starts rolling down the wall, like a cluster-lizard, to save Stan. Xev comes down and knocks alive Kai off his balance, leaving him to dangle on the thorn. Fifi was surprised that she came down so quickly.

Fifi: You didn't have enough time to come down here.

Xev: True, if I were a human being.

Fifi: You're not human?

Stanley: She's only half human.

Fifi: What's the other half?

Xev: Cluster-lizard.

Xev says and displays an ear-splitting cluster-lizard sneer.

Stan uses that opportunity to kick Fifi off the thorn.

Stanley: And Kai is not Kai. He's Prince and pretending to be Kai.

Kai 2: Don't believe him, Xev.

Xev: I do believe him.

Xev says and swiftly kicks alive Kai in the chin and off the thorn.

Xev: The real Kai would have been a better kisser.

Xev, then, helps Stan to his feet, thanking her as she did so.

Xev: Are you the real Stanley?

Stanley: Wanna kiss me and find out?

Xev moves in, like she was gonna kiss Stan, but the then turns her head, so Stan would end up kissing her cheek.

Xev: Yep, you're the real Stan.

Stanley: Oh, darn.

To be continued...

Chapter Six: Welcome to K-Town

While stuck on the thorn, attached to a city in the desert, Kai is actually walking toward the city where he last seen the gondola he's been following. On the thorn, Xev and Stan discuss their situation.

Stanley: Well, I don't see Kai.

Xev: That's probably cause we're too far up.

Stanley: I would like to get out, of the sun, real soon.

Xev: Up or down?

Stanley: I rather go down.

Xev: It gets hotter when we go down and cooler if we go up.

Xev says she gives Stanley a hand while she gives him a boost up the stone wall. It wasn't long before Stan found himself wearing out, finding the climb exhausting.

Stanley: I can't do it, Xev.

Xev: Yes you can.

Stanley: I think, this is it for me. This climb isn't cooling me off.

Xev: I know, but we have to keep going.

Stanley: I'm not part cluster-lizard. I gotta rest.

Xev: We gotta get you out of the heat.

Stanley: Give me a minute, then.

Stan says as he rests his head on a rock. Xev just keeps climbing until she comes across a lose stone and pulls it out. She shouts inside the hole, to see if anyone was there, but ends up hearing no response. To give Stan some hope, she tells Stan that there's a cooler place he can rest, so he starts climbing up and follows Xev into the hole. Xev, already, wants to explore her surroundings. Tired Stan, just wants to sit and rest.

Xev: Coming?

Stanley: Why can't we just sit here and wait for Kai?

Xev: We're on the wrong side of the tower.

Stanley: He'll find us. I know he will. It won't hurt you to wait.

Xev: Maybe he'll find us, maybe he won't. You can stay here, if you like, I'll be fine on my own.

Stanley: Maybe I won't.

Xev: Yes you will. Just sit tight and I'll go check things out and be right back.

Stanley: Okay, fine. Just don't go far.

Stan says as Xev is walking away.

Xev: I won't.

Stanley: I really think that you should stick together.

Xev: Then, you can come with me.

Just as Xev leaves the room, Stan talks to himself.

Stanley: Why does she always gotta do this to me?

By the time Stan calls out to her, again, she was already out of sight and not within range to answer back. While Xev is wandering around through a passage way, her stomach started to growl. It has been a couple of days, since she last ate, so being hungry makes sense. But, she has gone longer than that, without food, due to having no food on the Lexx. Due to being part cluster-lizard, her body kicks into survival mode.

Stan, soon, follows after Xev and ends up finding himself alone. Through a corridor, he calls out for Xev and ends up in another room, just after he picks up a brick, a young female figure, in ratty clothes and brunette hair, comes around the corner.

Tish: Who is Xev?

Stanley: Who are you?

Tish: I am Tish. Who is Xev?

Stanley: Xev is a woman dressed in a cluster-lizard skin outfit. I kinda lost track of her. I'm just trying to find her.

Tish: I can help you.

Stanley: You saying that makes me feel nervous.

Tish: Why?

Stanley: In the past, when someone wanted to help me, meant that they wanted to feed off my brain or something. You don't have that in mind, do you?

Tish: I said I will help you.

As Tish walks off, she turns to notice Stan not following her.

Tish: Come along. I won't bite your head off.

Just as Tish walks off, Stan runs after her to keep up, which she happens to lead him into a room full of other homeless people in ratty clothes. Stan, just looks around until Xev comes out of nowhere. As Stan approached Xev, he notices some red stuff that Xev seemed to be wiping from her mouth and a little bulge in her midsection. Stan being Stan, he acts like he doesn't notice it.

Stanley: Xev? You're Xev, aren't you?

Xev: Wanna kiss me and find out?

Stanley: Yeah.

Just as Stan moves in for a kiss, Xev turns her head and he ends up kissing her cheek.

Stanley: Yep, you're Xev.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: So, do you think these people are dangerous?

Xev: I don't think so. I wouldn't get much out of them, cause they're not very direct.

Then one guy speaks out, amongst the crowd of homeless people lounging around. He happens to go by the name of Zin.

Zin: Thank you for helping us.

Stanley: Helping you with what?

Xev: Yeah, how did we help you?

Both Stan and Xev ask in confusion.

Zin: I don't have to explain it, do I?

Zin asks as he approaches Stan and Xev, with a cheesy grin on his face.

Stanley: Yeah, if you don't mind.

Zin just laughs, sarcastically, before responding to Stan.

Zin: I do mind, a lot.

Xev, then, takes Stan aside to speak privately, before being completely interrupted by another guy named Cab, who looked he had a burn scar on the left side of his face.

Cab: What's with the secret conference?

Xev: It's not a secret conference. We want to know who you people are and what this place is all about.

Cab: Well, how 'bout the fact that we don't know who you are, where you come from and what you want. That's not counting the fact that we were doing just fine, til you came here to help us.

Stanley: What are you talking about?

Cab: You're the one doing all this "helping", so you tell me.

Xev: Like we said, we're not here to help you.

Cab: That was pretty obvious from the beginning. Right?

Cab says to the crowd. They all answer back, agreeing with him. Xev starts to take that as a sign that they didn't like her and Stan.

Xev: Okay, so you don't like us.

Zin: Says who?

Zin lashes out from another direction. Xev faces him and calmly tries to explain herself.

Xev: The way you act, the way you talk to us, your whole attitude.

Zin: Excuse me. I think that you should improve your attitude for you criticize ours.

Xev, sort of, nods and agreement. Her focus is now over to Stan, who she sees approaching a woman who looks like she's crying. It's Tish and Stan tries to comfort her, by reaching his hand out to her, to touch her hand. But, it backfires.

Stanley: Tish, what is going on here?

Tish: Don't touch me!

Tish lashes out. Stan, however, is feeling a bit confused and tries to explain himself.

Stanley: No, I wasn't trying to...

Tish: To touch me, weren't you?

Stanley: No! I was just trying to...

Tish: Don't you dare think that you can just talk your way out of it.

Tish approaches the crowd, pointing out Stan and accusing him of something he hasn't done.

Tish: He was trying to touch me!

Zin and the others agree.

Stan and Xev try to talk their way out of a situation, where it looks like they are being ganged up on.

Stanley: I don't know what game you guys got going on here, cause I don't want to be a part of it.

Zin just happens to notice the brick that Stan forgot that he had in his right hand.

Zin: What's that brick for?

Stanley: I just had it in my hand.

Zin, then, picks up a metal club and waves it in front of Stan.

Zin: Well, I just had this in my hand.

After a brief silence, Cab makes an introduction.

Cab: Welcome to K-Town.

Xev swallows hard and starts backing away, cause there was a whole crowd with make-shift weapons, ready for attack.

Cab: Come on. Take a swing at me, with your brick.

That's when Xev and Stan start running down the nearest corridor. Both end up being chased by the crazed people with their weapons. They run into rooms, but find themselves from one dead end to another. As long as they weren't running into those people, they were fine. But, they have to hide somewhere. Inside a corridor, Stan and Xev lean against the walls to take a breather.

Stanley: What was that about?

Xev: I don't know. This whole place makes no sense.

Stanley: Where to, now?

Xev: Wherever "they" aren't.

It wasn't long before Xev and Stan found themselves cornered by "them" from both directions of the corridor. Xev finds an opening, in a wall, and Stan follows after her. They end up, in a room, where there was no floor and a long steel beam to cross over to the other side. Stan crosses first and Xev second. The crowd is shouting for them to drop. Just when they thought they were safe, Zin and Tish greets them on the other side.

Zin: I took the easy way around. Time to teach you some manners.

That's when Xev lets out her infamous cluster-lizard growl, startling Zin. As Zin started closing in on them, Xev and Stan found themselves on the beam again. Close to them, Xev and Stan notices a latter and climb up, getting away from the people of downstairs. From above, they could see the crowd chasing after Tish. Safe from above, they walk around, hoping to find a place "they" were not.

Out of nowhere, rocks are being thrown at Xev and Stan. They are taken by surprise and end up falling into a hole that's ten feet down. They end up finding a small shelter, to shield themselves from rocks being hurled down at them. Stan and Xev sit down and comfort each other.

Stanley: Oh Xev, this is just one crazy place. I mean, both of these planets are completely crazy and they make no sense.

That's when Stan takes notice of the message that he was receiving from Xev, as a sign of comfort.

Stanley: Oh Xev, that feels good. That's one of the nicest feelings, I haven't felt, in a long time.

Xev: It's been hard, going for us, right?

Stanley: Yeah.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: Xev?

Xev: What?

Stanley: How are we ever gonna get off this planet? All I wanna do is get back to the Lexx.

Xev: There are probably balloons on this city. We're gonna have to find one, somehow.

Stanley: If we found a balloon, they're just not gonna hand it over to us.

Xev: Yeah, I guess you're right.

That's when Xev had something to tell Stan. She may never make it out of K-Town and they may never see the Lexx again.

Xev: Stan, we may never get out of here, but we must not give up hope.

Stanley: I hear ya.

Xev: Stan, there's something I have to tell you.

Stanley: What is it?

Xev: I'm sure you've noticed that my midsection has gotten a little rounder, but not by much. I have been feeling different, lately, and I think they only way to explain it is that I may be with child.

Stan gives her a look of surprise. He didn't expect to hear this.

Stanley: That's different. Must be from that guy you met on Boomtown.

Xev: Something like that. You're the first person I've told this too.

Stanley: If you're with child, then we have to get you out of here where it's safe.

Xev: Thanks, Stan. I want that too.

That's when their moment was interrupted by another rock being thrown at them. Xev gets upset and confronts the rock throwers.

Xev: What is it with you people?

Xev shouts out. All she got, in response, was another rock being thrown down at her, which misses and hits the ground.

Xev: Answer me!

Zin: I just did.

Xev: No, you didn't.

Zin: I will repeat my answer.

Zin says as he throws down another rock. That's when Kai comes along and ends up falling down the hole too. Immediately, Xev could tell that something is wrong with Kai. Stan and Xev try to help Kai up and move him to where the rocks can't hit them.

Xev: Kai, what's wrong?

Kai: When I first jumped down from the Lexx, onto the planet Water, my systems were damaged. Now, it appears the "damage seems to be progressing.

Stanley: What exactly is wrong with you?

Kai: That, you will have to determine.

Xev: How?

Kai: I will guide you.

Stanley: There can't be a chance that you're completely broken. You are indestructible.

Kai makes a correction to Stan.

Kai: I am hard to destroy, but I am not indestructible.

After being laid down and stripped, Xev was quite surprised to see Kai without his clothes. It was her dream, but the least thing she expected was to see a copper-colored metal codpiece between his legs, instead of his "thing". At that moment, she started to feel nauseated and wanted to throw up, but resisted in front of Kai and Stan.

Xev: I always wondered if you still had your "equipment".

Kai: As you can see, I have a lot of equipment, but is not all functional.

Xev: Will this take long?

Kai: I don't know. That depends on the extent of the damage.

Xev: What do I do?

Kai: First, remove my power and control rods, and put them into the matching slots on my chest.

Xev: Where are your control rods?

Kai: There, between my legs.

Kai says as he struggles to point out.

Xev: How?

Kai: Turn and pull.

Stanley: Hope this doesn't take long, cause we need you up and around, Kai.

Stan says as he looks around. He hears the rocks, being thrown, hitting the floor and the walls. Xev turns and pulls all, but one of the rods, from Kai's codpiece, and hold on to them.

Xev: It turns out that the living Kai, in the balloon, had nothing to do with you at all. He only looked like you on the outside.

Stanley: On the inside, he was one hundred percent Prince.

Kai: Where is Prince now?

Xev: Dead. I pushed him off the thorn.

Stanley: Yeah, he's defiantly dead.

Kai changes the subject.

Kai: Once you remove the last rod, I will stop working completely.

Xev: How will I know what to do?

Kai: After you remove the last rod, you must put them into the matching slots on my chest. Then, I will be able to diagnose my condition. I contain many micro biological, mechanical systems that they...

That's when Xev pulled out the last rod. The she puts the first rod into one of the slots on Kai's chest, which ends up making Kai's body go haywire. Both Xev and Stan weren't sure if they did it right and just kept inserting the rods. On the last rod, they watched as he was able to diagnose himself. Kai continued to speak.

Kai: I contain many micro biological, mechanical systems that they do many duplicate functions. My systems were damaged, when I first crashed onto the planet Water.

Stanley: Which means?

Kai: I'm out of alignment.

Stanley: Can that be fixed?

Kai: That, you will have to determine.

Xev: How?

Kai: First, return the control rods to their original position.

Once the rods were back in place and Kai dressed, Xev and Stan carry Kai over to where they fell in, to climb out of the hole, while Zin, Cab and Tish continue to through rocks at them. As soon as Xev makes it to the top, she ends up grabbing Cab's leg and pulls him down to the bottom of the pit. Then, Xev continues to pulls Kai up and then help Stan up out of the pit. Once out of the whole, Stan makes a comment to Tish.

Stanley: You people are completely useless in every way.

Tish: Cutting remark. You must be the king of wits.

Stanley: Ha ha.

Xev and Stan walk off, carrying Kai. Leaving Zin to come around and push Tish down the hole, with Cab, and starts throwing rocks down at them and laughing. On the other hand, Xev and Stan find a a good place to drop Kai.

Stanley: This looks like a good spot.

Xev: Are you sure this is the right solution.

Kai: No, but it is the only.

Stanley: How are you gonna land right? You can hardly move.

Kai: I still have limited motor control. The drop will take time. I will attempt to modify my landing position during my decent.

Xev: Attempt?

Kai: I will do my best.

Stanley: Then, you're gonna come back up and rescue us.

Kai: If I return to normal function, I will return immediately and rescue you.

That's when Xev and Stan push Kai off the edge of the city. After waiting, they happen to notice a balloon picking him up. Turns out that Kai is still out of alignment. The balloon ends up heading over to a city. Xev starts walking off.

Stanley: Where are you going?

Xev: To that city.

Stanley: How?

Xev: I don't know.

That's when they both come across a familiar face.

Xev: Prince!

Prince stands there, doesn't say anything, but smile.

...to be continued

Chapter Seven: Into the Tunnels

That's when Xev and Stan push Kai off the edge of the city. After waiting, they happen to notice a balloon picking him up. Turns out that Kai is still out of alignment. The balloon ends up heading over to a city. Xev starts walking off.

Stanley: Where are you going?

Xev: To that city.

Stanley: How?

Xev: I don't know.

That's when they both come across a familiar face.

Xev: Prince!

Prince stands there, doesn't say anything, but smile.

Xev: So Prince, I suppose that is your new city.

Prince: Where?

Xev: Where your balloon is taking Kai.

Prince walks passed Xev and over by the window, where Stan is standing.

Prince: That is not one of my balloons. Besides, that city is called Hogtown. I'm not ruler there.

Stanley: Why not?

Prince: Cause I don't like it.

That's when Prince points out another city to Stan and Xev.

Prince: There's my new city. It's a lot like the old one. Yet, nothing much changes here.

Stanley: Well, we don't believe you.

Prince turns to face Stan.

Prince: If the balloon was one of mine, it would have picked me up. Don't you agree?

Xev: How 'bout here? Do you rule this place too?

Prince: No. It is far too unruly. I'm a visitor here just like you.

Prince says as he turns his head to answer Xev.

Stanley: Boy, I don't trust you.

Then turns his head back to face Stan.

Prince: Then, I'm not trustworthy.

That's when Stan takes Xev aside to talk privately.

Stanley: That is his balloon, I'm sure of it.

Xev: How?

Stanley: Like he said, he's not trustworthy. So, when he says "it is his balloon", I say it's not.

Then Xev walks up to Prince, from behind. Prince could hear her footsteps.

Prince: So Xev, come for another kiss?

Prince asks sarcastically.

Prince: Look, the balloon has landed on Hogtown.

Stanley: So, is Hogtown dangerous?

Prince: No...Yes.

Then Prince turns to face Stan.

Prince: It's not there actions that kill you, but the process will finish you off.

Xev: Well, they have Kai, so we'll have to go over there and get him.

Prince: How?

Stanley: It doesn't matter how we get there, cause we need to get to the Lexx where it's safe.

Prince: How? Perhaps, you can spread wings and fly. Can you do that?

Stanley: No!

Prince: Neither can I.

Prince says sarcastically.

Stanley: That's a relief.

That's when Prince lets out a small chuckle. Xev has folded her arms, around her waist, to hide her small protuding belly bulge, so Prince wouldn't notice.

Prince: So, it's Stanley, Prince and Xev stuck together. I guess it's time for us to make a deal. A deal that works for us all.

Stanley: You're not gonna help us and that's for sure.

Xev: And why should we help you?

Prince: Now, you want Kai and I want to destroy the planet Water. So, I will agree to take you to Kai if you agree to help me destroy Water.

Prince says with his hands around his back.

Stanley: No way, pal. You said it yourself that you're not trustworthy.

Prince: True, but I never break my deals.

Xev: How will you bring us to Kai?

Prince: I know a way to get to Hogtown.

Stanley: You already told us. Sprout wings and fly.

Stan says sarcastically.

Prince: A real one.

Xev: Do you have a balloon?

Prince: Nope!

Stanley: Okay, so we can't walk or fly across the desert, so that means you don't have a way.

Prince: I do too.

Stanley: Then what is it?

Prince, again, chuckles.

Prince: Do we have a deal?

Xev: No, we are not gonna make a deal, cause you don't know the way to get to Kai.

Prince: I do too!

Stanley: He's lying.

Stan says to Xev.

Prince: I may be bad, but I always stick to my deals and I rarely ever lie. It's much more fun to tell the truth.

Xev: So, if you do know a way to get to Kai, we'll find it too.

Prince: Good luck.

As Prince walks off, he turns around to make one last remark.

Prince: I don't really mean that.

Xev: Of course, not.

Then Prince continues to walk off.

Stanley: That's just great. How are we gonna get to the city.

Xev: A walk across the desert?

Xev says sarcastically.

Stanley: Being in your present condition, being with child and all, not even you can walk across that.

Xev: Then Prince will take us.

Stanley: What?

Xev: We didn't help him, so next he'll try Kai.

Xev says and starts walking off. Stan follows after her seconds later. It wasn't long before they see Prince, from a distance, turn a corner down a corridor. Xev and Stan follow after him. It wasn't long before they come across a long flight of stairs, which seem to look like it doesn't have an end to them.

Stanley: That's a lot of steps. Perhaps it doesn't have a bottom.

Xev: It has too.

Stanley: I don't think I can walk down that many steps.

Xev: Got any other ideas?

Half way down, Xev started to feel hungry again. For sure, she knows that she's with child now, cause it seems like she's always hungry. Being with child, usually leads to fatigue. Instead, she has a boost of energy, which motivates her to count each step on the way to the bottom. Stan, on the other hand, just won't stop whining about how exhausted he is. Xev just shuts him out by continuing to count the steps.

Even coming down to the last row of steps, Stan is still whining.

Stanley: This must be easy for you, cause you're part cluster-lizard. For being pregnant, I'm surprised you're not exhausted yet. I don't know if I can last much longer in this kind of heat. Also, we haven't seen Prince since we left the top.

That's when Xev takes the last step.

Xev: We're at the bottom.

Stanley: Are you sure?

Xev: I counted the steps. That was step 39,000 exactly. That's enough steps to reach the bottom.

Stanley: That's nice.

Stan says sarcastically, even though he's exhausted.

Stanley: So, where to now?

Xev: Wanna go back up again?

Xev says jokingly to Stan, trying to lighten the mood.

Stanley: No! What are you trying to do, kill me?

Xev: Relax, I was kidding.

Then Xev changes the subject.

Xev: So, which direction should we go, then?

Stanley: You pick. That way, when something goes wrong, there's the satisfaction of blaming you.

Xev: Thanks, Stan.

Xev wets her right index finger, with her mouth, and sticks it in the air to feel a breeze. She quickly notices the breeze coming from her right and points down that direction.

Xev: The air is coming from that direction and it's cooler.

Stan sticks his hand out and actually feels the light breeze. As Xev starts walking off, but notices Stan not following her. He's exhausted and leaning up against a wall to rest.

Xev: Coming?

Stanley: I'm tired, Xev.

Xev: I'll help you.

Xev puts her arm around Stan, so he could use her as a leaning post as he walked down the long and barely lit tunnel.

Stanley: I hope that we don't have to go much further.

Xev: It shouldn't be too far.

Xev says to give Stan some encouragement and hope to keep going. After a few minutes, Stan starts to feel exhausted again. Why? Cause Xev is now walking ahead of Stan.

Stanley: Xev, you better slow down. I'm gonna overheat. Maybe we should go back.

Xev: To what?

Stanley: I wish I had something to protect myself.

Xev: From what?

Xev asks as she just keeps walking. She's hungry and needs to find food to feed her unborn child. Even though she knows her unborn child belongs to Prince, it's her maternal instinct to nourish her unborn child.

Stanley: Be careful, Xev.

Stan calls out to her.

Xev: I will.

Just as Stan took a small breather, Xev was gone and out of sight. Both, now alone, are unaware of what's lurking in the tunnels. On the other hand, just soon after Xev morphed into a lizard to consume her "couple of rats" lunch, she goes back to walking down the tunnels. It wasn't much, but it was enough to hold her over for a little while. While wiping the left-over blood, from her meal, from her mouth, she was to distracted to notice that she fell into a trap. A trap, which a net snares her.

As Stan calls out for Xev, all he could hear was a faint noise, of a person, repeating to himself "I know I shouldn't". He sees a man sitting on the floor, repeating "I know, I shouldn't". As Stan tried to walk by unnoticed, the man grabs his hand. This man had a strange name. He was referred as Rainbow and he wore ratty clothes and a weird head piece on his head.

Rainbow: Don't go down there!

The man says as a warning.

Stanley: Thanks for the advice.

But the man still wouldn't let go of Stan's hand.

Rainbow: Don't go down there!

Stanley: Why?

Rainbow: They'll hurt you. They always do.

Stanley: Let go of my hand, cause I gotta find Xev.

Rainbow: Who's Xev?

Stanley: My friend. She just passed through here, minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't see her. So, if you let go of my hand, I'll go get her.

Rainbow: Okay.

Just as Stan's hand was freed, he rises to his feet. His mistake was lending a hand to help this other guy to his feet. Rainbow reaches for Stan's helping hand and pulls him down to the ground. He sits on to of Stan and uses his hand, to cover his mouth, to hold him down as Stan struggles.

Rainbow: I'm a doctor. You can trust me.

Rainbow, who has a fetish for sniffing shoes, ends up taking Stan into a room filled with medical make-shift tools and ties up Stanley to an upward, hanging slab, where he continues to threaten to cut Stan open and operate on him. Stan's useless screaming for help, didn't exactly do much for him, cause no one could hear him, except Rainbow.

Xev is in a tough spot herself. She is captured by three laughing and psycho ballerinas in ragged tights, which seem to have a fetish for bear traps. The ballerinas drag Xev, tied up in rope, and place her head at the opening of a big bear trap. There were a couple of close calls, but they pull Xev out before the bear trap closes. Her cluster-lizard growl doesn't do much good, since she is tied up. If she wasn't, the ballerinas would be cluster-lizard lunch for her and her unborn child.

Back over to where Stan is, Rainbow gets ready to stab Stan, with a make-shift knife, but is interrupted by someone familiar...Prince. Apparently, Prince had heard Stan's cry for help. Prince ends up taking the knife, out of Rainbow's right hand and watches as Rainbow runs out of the room. Stan thanks Prince after he helps him off the slab.

Stanley: I have to say "thank you", but I have to ask why.

Prince: Consider it as a good will gesture. If I help you, you'll eventually help me.

Stanley: I won't help you blow up another planet.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: Where's Xev?

Prince: Unlike you, she's also in a spot of trouble.

Then the ballerinas drag Xev to an area with a lot more bear traps, of different sizes and try to push her into them, but Xev keeps resisting. That's when Prince comes along and pushes the ballerinas into the pit of bear traps, killing them all in gruesome deaths, as if no one should mess with his woman. Xev looks up and relieved to see a familiar face.

Prince: Saved by your Prince.

Prince says as he helps her up to her feet. Walking down the tunnels together, they have a conversation to pass the time.

Stanley: It's hot, but not like it is on the surface. Why is that?

Prince: It's the geology. The rock produce some heat, but not as much. It is possible for a human being to survive down here for a few days, at least. Survive the heat, that is.

Xev: Why?

Prince: The people who are condemned, down here, don't have their own city. They are the bad of the bad, the sick and truly evil. They kill for the sheer act of killing. Up until now, they only had each other to hunt down. Then, you guys came along and made things more interesting.

Stanley: It wasn't interesting for me.

Prince: Not for you, but for them. You two haven't even died once, yet. Not since the day you were born.

Xev: You said "born". How come? I thought you didn't know that people were born.

Prince: You once spoke of people being born, where you come from. Don't you remember, Xev?

That's when Prince stops in his tracks and points into a direction in front of him.

Prince: That is the way to Hogtown, where they took your dead man in black.

Then Prince walks off into the direction he pointed. He notices Xev and Stan following behind and makes a statement.

Prince: They can come from ahead, from behind, above or below. No where is safe in the tunnels.

At that point, they reach, on what appears to be a dead end to a tunnel. Stan thought he'd been had, by Prince, until Prince tells him to look up at the crawlspace hole above them.

Stanley: There's no way that I'm crawling in that little hole.

Prince: That's okay. You can stay down here, if you like. Alone in the tunnels.

That's when Prince crawls up and out of the whole first and waits for Xev and Stan. Before Xev could climb out, Stan makes a remark.

Stanley: I don't trust him.

Xev: Neither do I, but these tunnels are not safe for me and unborn child.

Stanley: I still think you're making a mistake of going up there.

Xev: Then, you can stay down in the tunnels.

Just as Xev reached up into the whole, she climbs out. On the other hand, at the top of the city, Kai had managed to get the city's bureaucrats, whom he was captured by, to throw him off the edge of the city, to fix his alignment. Once his alignment was taken care of, Kai ends up taking one of the city's balloons. Back to the room filled with stacks of paper, just after Xev crawls out of the whole and rises to her feet. Prince looks down and at her midsection and compliments.

Prince: May I say, Xev. You're putting on some weight for a love slave.

Xev: I was hoping you wouldn't notice.

Prince: Aren't you worried about being less beautiful?

Xev: Not really. I do know that I haven't eaten in a while, so I'm really hungry.

Prince: What food do you like to eat?

Xev: Anything, I guess. As long as it's edible.

Prince: I'm sure, if you walk around, you'll find something.

Just as Xev walks off, Prince walks back over to the hole, waiting for Stan to climb up. He does end up seeing a balloon in the sky, with Kai in it, from a distance.

Prince: Hello, Stanley.

Stanley: Prince. Where's Xev?

Prince: Exploring. So, are you gonna come up?

Stanley: I really hate small and tiny places.

Prince: Well, you can stay down there, if you want to, but I should advise you. They always stay down there in the tunnels. It's part of their punishment.

Stanley: Now, you tell me.

Just before Stan could climb up in the hole, he is caught by the familiar doctor Rainbow. Stan is startled and starts fleeing and screaming for help, as he's being chased by Rainbow in the tunnels. Of course, Prince follows after him. Stan ends up into the doctor's room and ends up being stabbed by another doctor, who calls himself doctor Bunz. Before Bunz could stab Stan, Prince comes in and tries to wrestle the knife out of the doctor's hand. But, he is outnumbered. Bunz ends up stabbing Prince through the gut. Rainbow's last move was to not only stab Bunz in the rib cage, but put the same knife through Prince's back. Prince and both doctors are down, but the doctors die first.

Prince calls Stanley over to him, even as he appears to be in pain as he bleeds out.

Prince: I wanted you to love me, Stanley.

Stanley: Yeah right! I heard that before. Are you dying?

Prince: Yes, but I'm used to it.

As Prince breaths his last word, he turns around after hearing Xev's voice. Or, is it Xev?

Stanley: Xev, I'm glad to see you.

Xev 2: What happened here?

Stanley: Well, one guy came after me and then another guy, but then Prince...

As Stan points out Prince's body, Prince's body was no where to be seen.

Stanley: I don't get it. Prince's body was just here. It just disappeared.

Xev 2: Prince does that.

Stanley: Then, lets get out of here.

Xev 2: I recommend that.

Just as they leave the room, Stan was quite surprised that Xev knew where she was going. Once they were outside, Stan thought he was doomed, until he spots an approaching balloon, which contained Kai. Kai lowers the gondola to let Stan and Xev on. Stan, thanking for being saved.

To be continued...

Chapter Eight: The Key Seduction

Finally back on the Lexx. Stan just couldn't wait to assume command, the moment he and Kai and Xev are walking from the moth breeding chamber to the bridge.

Stanley: I hereby officially pull rank.

Xev 2: Why?

Stanley: Why? Cause we've been orbiting these two stupid planets, for far too long, and things have not been going exactly well. Agreed?

Xev 2: Possibly.

Stanley: But since I'm the only one that acts sensible, and since I'm the captain, I insist that we leave this system by the quickest means possible.

Xev 2: And why should you be captain anyway?

Stanley: I should be captain, cause I am the captain. I have the key, to the Lexx, and that's it.

Once they're back on the bridge, Stan thought he was being greeted by 790, but he was greeting Kai.

790: Welcome back, Captain.

Stanley: Hello, to you too.

Stan says as he steps onto the pedestal.

790: Not you. Welcome back, Kai. Captain of my heart.

Kai: Hello.

790: I suffered here, so long, without you. All alone and longing for the cold, dead flesh I desire. It hurts so bad, Kai. Promise that you'll never go away, from me, again.

Kai: No.

790: Did you miss me?

Kai: I did not miss you.

Stan enters the conversation.

Stanley: No body missed you. Not Kai, not Xev, not me and not anybody.

790: I missed you, Kai. Wait, you didn't meet another...

Stan interrupts 790.

Stanley: What? Another tin can, like yourself? Well, there was this cute girl, on Boomtown, that had a secret desire to play "hide the sausage" with the dead man.

790: You killed her, of course.

Kai: No.

Stanley: Somebody pushed her out of a balloon, though.

Stan says in a sadden tone.

790: How sad.

790 says sarcastically.

Xev 2: It was sad.

After a moment of silence, Stan puts his right hand on the template. On the other hand, Xev is checking out her hands.

Stanley: Lexx, who is your captain?

Lexx: You are my captain, Stan.

Stanley: Thank you, Lexx. I wanted to remind everyone of that.

Stan says, as he directs that last part at Xev.

Stanley: So Lexx, how do we get out of this system? The quickest and easiest way possible.

Kai: For us to move, the Lexx must eat. For the Lexx to eat, we must bring it food. To do that, we have to go down to one of the planets.

Stanley: We are never gonna go down to either of those planets again.

Kai: I can go down on my own. I do not require your assistance.

Stanley: No, you are not gonna go down on your own. Cause if something happens to you, then Xev is gonna go down there. Then if something happens to Xev, I'm gonna have to go down and rescue her. Then, something terrible is gonna happen to me. So, to avoid all those negatives, no one is going anywhere.

Kai: We can use the moths to bring food to the Lexx. It will take several trips and inconsiderable time.

Then 790 adds himself into the conversation, giving the crew bad news.

790: Which we do not have. Once the Lexx passes through the atmosphere, which joins to the two planets, it slows down. Each time it slows down, it's orbit decays.

Stanley: Yeah, so?

790: It won't be long before the Lexx's orbit becomes so tight, the Lexx crashes into one of the planets and we're all killed.

Xev: How long?

790: I estimate about 191 hours.

Stan just becomes so overwhelmed with shock.

Stanley: Why didn't you tell us, this, before?

790: How could I? I'm up here, all by myself, while Kai is down on one of the two planets, playing "hide the sausage".

A few minutes later, after Stan rushed out of the bridge area, he finds himself talking and walking with Kai, who followed after him, in a passage way.

Stanley: You know, I'm just gonna take a moth and fly to the nearest planet.

Kai: I wouldn't recommend that. The nearest star system would take 17 years to reach in a moth.

Stanley: Flying for 17 years is better than crashing in 191 hours.

Kai: A moth will be out of fuel in 30 hours.

Then, Stan gets and idea.

Stanley: I got an idea. I don't know why I never thought of this before. How can I be so stupid?

Kai: There are many ways.

Stanley: Ha ha. Since the Lexx's weapon still works, we'll use it to blow up the two planets, Lexx can eat the chunks and we'll just go on our way again.

Kai: Those planets have people on them.

Stanley: Well, they're certainly unlike people, any of us, never seen before. They're not born, there's no children, and there's something seriously wrong with these two planets. I think the universe would be better off, without them, once they're made into Lexx food.

Kai: But, would it be a right thing to destroy them?

Stanley: You've been down there. Fire is a terrible place and Water is just weird.

That's when Stan leaves Kai and goes back to the bridge, where he finds Xev standing in his captain's chair. Stan gives her a "What are you doing" look before she steps down and he takes over. Kai enters the bridge, as he followed after Stan.

Stanley: Lexx, when will you be pointed at one of those two planets again?

Xev 2: Why?

Lexx: In 14 hours, I will be pointed at the desert planet.

Stanley: In 14 hours, I want you to use your weapon to...

Then Stan got interrupted by Xev.

Xev 2: Do you think it's right to destroy the planet, Stan?

Stanley: I don't think it's right, I think it's most excellently right.

Xev 2: But, you have no idea of the consequences.

Stanley: You see, an evil planet is gonna be blown into chunks and then the Lexx will eat those chunks. Then, we'll be able to fly away, from a place, I don't wanna be any more.

Xev 2: And the Water planet?

Stanley: Can stay where it is.

Stan, then, turns his attention back over to the view screen.

Stanley: Okay Lexx, in 14 hours, could you please blow up the desert planet?

Lexx: As you command, Stan.

In the cryo-chamber, as Kai refills on proto-blood, Xev starts asking Kai about the key. She wants to know how the key works and how it can be transfered, cause she tells Kai that it's not fair that Stan's the captain and she should have a turn. Kai tells Xev that the key is a living thing that can only be transfered from one living person to another, at the point of death and other times. Kai had no idea what else could transfer the key, except for the fact that they gotta use 790 for research.

Out in a passage way, Xev happens to see 790 rolling around on his little cart.

790: Xev, do you think you're attractive?

Xev 2: I don't know if that's for me to say.

790: I just can't stand the way you look, the way you do. Just say it. Kai is truly beautiful.

Xev 2: 790, I want to...

790: To have and to hold him.

Xev 2: No! I want to make you a deal.

790: What kind of deal would I make with you?

Xev 2: I will agree to becker, from Kai, completely if you agree to help me.

790: I will do whatever I have to do. My love knows no limits.

Later that day, Xev sneaks into Stan's bedroom while he's taking a nap in his moth bed.

Xev 2: It's my turn to have the key. It's my turn to be captain.

Xev says aloud, which wakes up Stan from his nap.

Stanley: Darn it, Xev. I was having a nice dream and you ruined it.

Xev 2: It's my turn to have the key. It's my turn to be captain.

Stan, rubbing his eyes, is trying to figure out what Xev is trying to say.

Stanley: No, Xev. You can't be captain, cause I am.

Xev 2: How is that fair?

Stanley: I didn't say it was fair. Look at it from my side. I don't always want to be captain. Sometimes the pressure of responsibilities can get you down. That doesn't matter. I have the key, you don't. I'm the captain...period.

Xev 2: You can release it at the point of death.

Stanley: Oh, thank you very much, but I feel fine right now.

Xev is actually crawling into bed, with Stan, but only to make a deal.

Xev 2: Would you let me let me have a turn, as captain, if you could transfer the key?

Stanley: Yeah, I'm a fair person.

It wasn't long before Stan was drug out of bed and hooked up to 790 in the cryo-chamber.

790: If the key can be transfered at the point of death, what the point in this?

Stanley: Yeah, it looks like a waste of time.

790: Why can't Kai just act like an assassin and kill Tweedle?

Stanley: Unlike you, Xev is not a psychotic robot head.

790: I'm a mad robot head. I'm a robot head who wants to play "hide the sausage" with his man right now.

Stanley: Ooh! A poofter robot head.

790: I resent that!

Stanley: Why not? He's a he and you're a he.

790: I'm not a he, I'm a she. You don't see the soft woman on the inside.

Stanley: Inside, you're a fuse box, pal.

Stanley insults 790. 790 starts sobbing.

790: Oh, Kai. I really need a kiss right now.

Just as Kai kissed the top of 790's casing, Stanley turns away in disgust.

790: I'm at the point of joy.

Of course, this gave Kai an idea.

Kai: The point of death is the point of joy.

Stanley: What are you talking about?

Kai: It was a long time ago, but I still remember the experience. The experience of sexual climax when I was alive. There is a similarity between the two events.

Stanley: Between getting your jellies and getting killed?

Stan says as he laughs.

Kai: The quality of release was somewhat the same. Only with death, it was far greater.

Stanley: That's interesting.

When Xev asks 790 to probe Stan's brain, where he normally felt sexual pleasure, 790 found an elevated surge that could be the key to the Lexx. Stan just got frustrated, unhooked himself from 790 and stormed out of the room. Since Stan went back to bed, Xev, 790 and Kai end up on the bridge to talk about what they saw in Stanley's brain and what they could have discovered.

Xev 2: So, was that the location of the key to the Lexx?

790: I think so.

Xev 2: Then, how do we get it out of him?

790: Kai, please kill Stan. It's the best thing you can do for me.

Kai: Why?

790: Xev and I made a deal. She said that if I helped her, get the key from Stan, she'll leave you alone, so I can have you all to myself.

Kai: Is this true, Xev?

Xev 2: Stan instructed the Lexx to blow up Fire. I can stop him if I have the key.

790: But, if we don't blow up one of the planets, we'll crash.

Xev 2: It's not the right decision, 790.

Then Xev looks up at Kai.

Xev 2: So Kai, how do we get the key out of him?

Kai: There is a connection between the ecstacy of death and ecstacy in sexual climax. He may be able to transfer the key, at will, if his medulla sexualla was stimulated to the required level of ecstacy.

Xev 2: Then, how do we get Stan to this level of ecstacy?

790: He likes you, you like him. What's the problem?

Kai: I don't think a normal level of sexual excitation will suffice. I'm sure she's up to the challenge.

Kai says as he leaves the bridge. Xev goes back into Stanley's room and wakes him up in his bed.

Stanley: What now?

Xev 2: I have a new proposition.

That's when frustrated Stan gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

Stanley: That's it. I'm not wasting my time with this.

Xev 2: You won't be wasting your time, I promise.

Stanley: You woke me up once, so 790 could probe my brain, and ended up finding nothing.

Xev changes the subject.

Xev 2: I agree to give you the satisfaction you want, if we can find a way to transfer the key.

Stanley: Well, we didn't.

Xev 2: Yes, we did. I want to bring you to the very extreme of sexual ecstacy and then travel together in a land of ultimate fulfillment.

Stanley: Me and you?

Xev 2: Yes. I want to take you to where you never been before.

Stanley: Don't tease me, Xev. I am not up for it.

Xev 2: I'm not gonna tease you. I'm gonna please you.

Xev says as she strokes Stan's left cheek. Then, something came to Stan's mind. He had just remember what Xev had told him on K-Town.

Stanley: Wait a second. I thought you were with child. Would that get in the way?

This was a shock for this Xev, but acted normally.

Xev 2: Well, it shouldn't. I just want to surrender my body to you.

Stanley: Well, you came onto me before, but has never resulted in sexual satisfaction. So, what's the catch?

Xev 2: The catch is that we only have less than 191 hours to live. I'm the only woman on board and you're the only real man. I want my needs filled. This won't be ordinary sex, Stan. You're gonna have a thrill of a lifetime.

Later that day, Kai walks into Xev's room and finds her picking out bed sheets to make an outfit out of something sexual for Stanley.

Kai: Xev, we should talk.

Xev 2: About what?

Kai: I have noticed something, about you, since the day we flew over Fire in a gondola.

Xev 2: What have you noticed that's different?

Kai: As I've seen in my past, I've noticed that you could be with child. What puzzles me is when you told me you were a virgin. You would have lost your virginity between the time I was on Gametown and just before Boomtown, in order for conception to take place.

Xev 2: It appears that Stan knows too.

Kai: Xev, since you're pregnant, there could be a risk, with the unborn child, if you try to attempt in bringing Stan to sexual climax and receiving the key.

Xev 2: Don't worry, Kai. I'll be careful.

Just as Xev was leaving the room, and looking back at Kai, she remembers something from that day that Kai was down on Gametown. In the cryo-chamber, Xev hooks Stan up to an electric generator, so that he could be "shocked" to the edge of ecstacy. Stan was not fond with the idea, cause he wanted to just work up from ordinary sex. But, Xev wanted to try something different. To feel the ultimate in pleasure, you must start with a little bit of pain. As a demonstration, Xev uses a small clamp to latch on to one of Stan's nipples, which hurts him.

Stanley: I'm not good with pain.

Xev 2: I'm very good with pain.

Minutes later, Xev starts giving Stan an exotic dance. Stan is getting aroused as Xev flaunts her body and starts gyrating her hips. Moving her hips and swaying her body to the music in her head. It was hard, for Stan, not to touch her during this process. With an electric vibrator attached to Stan's crotch, Xev grabs it to send an electric current to his body, from his groin. Stan feels the pain, but yet feels pleasure at the same time. Both unaware that 790 is watching them.

Xev continues to sway her body and gyrate her hips for Stan's viewing pleasure. Xev gets on top of Stan and gives a hard kiss on the lips and looks back at him. She grabs the clamps, attached to his nipples, which sends and an electric current, hurting Stan.

Xev 2: The electricity should go straight to your brain.

Xev, then, moans before giving Stan another shock through his nipples and through his crotch.

Xev 2: I will shock you to the edge.

Xev says before moaning loudly.

Xev 2: And I will be the fire, that takes you over the edge.

Xev places her hands, on top of, Stanley's shoulders and gives him another hard and deep kiss on the lips.

Xev 2: Are you at the edge, Stanley?

Stan moans out a "yes". Xev backs off, of him, to do more of her erotic dancing. Both are unaware that Kai is watching too.

Xev 2: I want your key in my key hole.

Xev says as she starts caressing her breasts, still working up Stanley. Stan, is surely, getting off on this. Xev climbs up, on him, again. Opening her legs up for him.

Stanley: I want you, now!

Xev reaches for Stan's right hand, puts it between her legs, and penetrates one of his fingers inside her entrance temporarily. She takes the finger out, brings up Stanley's hand and licks the juices off his finger. Stan is surely loving this. That's when Stan was unable to control himself. The key transfered from his hand to hers. Once the feeling of the key transfer, made Xev came, she leans against Stan.

Stanley: Okay Xev, keep your promise. Take me to the edge and beyond.

Xev 2: I always stick to my deals.

Xev takes off her top, exposing her breasts to Stan, before kissing him fully on the lips. As she starts kissing him down the neck, she takes the electric equipment off Stanley, to get a view of his naked body. When she noticed that Stan's shaft was erect and ready, she positions herself for his cock to enter her. It wasn't long before Stan could feel himself cumming as Xev worked her hips fast and hard as she rode his cock. But, just right around the time that Stan came, Xev had pulled off of him.

A couple hours later, Xev is on the bridge and standing on the pedestal. Kai and 790 were already on the bridge before Xev came in the room.

Xev 2: Lexx, who is your captain?

Lexx: You are my captain.

Just as Stan comes onto the bridge, giving Xev a wink and a smile, Xev orders the Lexx to not blow up Fire. Of course, Stan is upset by this.

Stanley: That's just great. Lexx's orbit's decaying, so we're going to crash. Nice choice, captain.

Stan says sarcastically.

Xev 2: Trust me, Stan. I know what I'm doing.

Xev says as she steps down from the pedestal and Stan takes her spot.

Kai: You can escape in the moths before the Lexx crashes.

Xev 2: Stan, look at it this way. If we do crash, it means that we'll all die. What's there to be afraid of?

Stanley: Well, I rather not die.

Xev 2: Don't you believe in an afterlife, Stan?

Stanley: No!

Xev 2: Maybe you should.

Stanley: Ha ha. More fun at Stan's expense.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: Okay Xev, I want the key back.

Xev 2: No!

Stanley: You said you always stick to your deals, so give it to me.

Xev 2: I will give the key back when I'm ready, which is not now.

After that, Kai is already second guessing Xev's nature. She surely doesn't act like the Xev he knows. The real Xev wouldn't care about the key to the Lexx, as much as she is now. Which is why, later in the cryo-chamber, Kai wanted to know the sexual details of Stan's experience with Xev, through Stan himself. Well, this leaves Xev alone on the bridge.

Xev 2: Lexx, I want you to fly away from here.

Lexx: I cannot do that. I am out of energy and not able to fly unless I eat something.

Xev 2: You can still blow up planets, right?

Xev doesn't know it, but Stan has just entered the bridge.

Lexx: Yes, I still can.

Xev 2: Then, I'm going you to give you a new order. I want you to...

That's when Stan interrupts her.

Stanley: What are you doing?

Xev 2: Practicing.

Stanley: I say that, that's enough practicing.

Then Xev steps down from the pedestal and approaches Stan.

Stanley: Now, that you had your turn as captain, I want the key back.

Xev 2: How?

Stanley: I don't know. I figured since you took the key, you can give it back.

Xev 2: I brought you to the edge of sexual ecstacy, in order to get the key. You have to do the same thing to me, in order to give it back to you.

Stanley: Okay, so I'm ready for round two.

Xev 2: Well, you certainly didn't bring me to the edge of sexual ecstacy in round one, so what makes you think it'll happen in round two?

Stanley: I guess, we'll figure out something.

Then Xev leaves the bridge. She comes back, after a couple hours of thinking, and sees Stan still standing on the bridge. Xev has decided to give the key back to Stan.

Xev 2: I will give the key back to you, since we are going to crash.

Stanley: How can you give me the key back if I can't "do it" for ya?

Xev 2: Then I'll simply bring myself to the edge of sexual ecstacy.

Then, Xev climbs up on the pedestal.

Xev 2: Lexx, how long before you are aimed at the planet Water?

Lexx: In four minutes, captain.

Xev 2: Good. I want you to destroy it.

Lexx: May I eat the chunks that fly away?

Xev 2: You can eat and drink your fill.

Stanley: Wait, wouldn't Fire be a better choice to blow up?

Xev 2: Well, the Lexx is aimed at Water now and we are running out of time.

Then Xev leaves the bridge with Stan in her arms. They have no idea that Kai is waiting for them, in the cryo-chamber, until they get there and intervened by him.

Xev 2: I'm going to return the key to Stanley.

Kai: You must require the right level of ecstacy in order to release the key. Stan cannot bring you there.

Stanley: I can too!

Xev 2: I can reach it on my own.

Kai: You must know this level of ecstacy well, don't you? Unlike me, you've been there before.

Xev 2: Many times.

Kai: And I will bring you there again.

That's when Kai fires his brace into Xev's abdomen, releasing the key back into Stanley's hand. Stan, however, is saddened by this tragic event.

Stanley: You killed Xev.

Kai: Did she tell the Lexx to destroy Water?

Stanley: How do you know?

Kai: Because the Lexx is directly aimed at it.

Kai, then, rushes to the bridge along with Stan. Stan was lucky enough to tell the Lexx, not to destroy Water, at the last few seconds.

Stanley: Kai, you killed Xev. She was pregnant.

Kai: No, I killed Prince.

Stanley: Wait, Xev was Prince? Prince was Xev? How could you tell?

Kai: I've been observing. That Xev was not pregnant like the real Xev.

Stanley: Then, where is Xev now?

Kai: Likely, on the planet Fire, where we left her.

Stanley: We gotta get to her.

Kai: In her condition, we shouldn't waste any more time.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: Does this mean I didn't really make love to Xev?

Kai: Well, this Xev was a perfect reproduction of the real Xev, so there was no way to tell them apart, except for the fact that the reproduction wasn't with child, as far as I could tell.

Stanley: Well, she fooled me. Now that Prince knows that Xev is pregnant, what will he do with that information?

Kai: I do not know.

That's when Stan and Kai climb into a moth and fly down to planet Fire, to go find Xev on the last city they last visited.

To be continued...

Chapter Nine: Garden of Passion

When Stan and Kai climb into a moth and fly down to planet Fire, they go find Xev on the last city they last visited. A city called Hogtown. Stranded on a ledge of the city, Xev is left dehydrated and singing Kai's song in a scratchy, dry voice and rubbing her swollen abdomen. While still flying in the air, Stan and Kai talk.

Stanley: Do you think that Xev could still be alive?

Kai: She might be. We may not know for certain.

When Xev hears the wings of a moth, she is given hope of survival. When Stan was the first to spot her, from a distance, they fly over to her to pick her up. They were surprised to see how she survived the heat, seeing how her belly had gotten bigger since Stan last seen her.

Xev: Took you guys long enough.

That's when Stan throws her a container of water, which Xev was happy to gulp down. Her unborn baby needed water as well. Stan couldn't be any happier to see Xev, still alive, so he and Kai take Xev back to the Lexx, where she ends up taking a long, deserving shower. While Xev is washing herself down, Stan just happens to be standing outside the shower, talking to her, but looking away.

Stanley: You know, I was thinking. I'm tired of being stuck between these two planets. I'm tired of being captain of this ship and I just want to find a place with a little privacy. Is that to much to ask?

Xev: No!

Xev says, shooing Stan to turn around and give her privacy.

Stanley: Look, we've been looking for a new home for a long time.

Xev: What are you trying to say, Stan?

Stanley: What I'm saying, Xev, is that the Water planet is as good as real home could get.

After her shower, Xev gets dressed and they continue their conversation on the bridge, where Kai and 790 happen to be.

Stanley: If there is a city, on Water, that's okay, then we won't have to run anymore.

Xev: Till the place gets attacked by balloons from Fire.

Stanley: Kai will protect us.

Kai: Until my proto-blood runs out. I can only protect you two, at the same time, if you stay together all the time.

Then, 790 adds his input.

790: Protect me, stud muffin.

Stanley: Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.

Then Stan climbs up on the pedestal.

Stanley: Lexx, I know you're hungry, but can you boost enough energy to get us out of this terrible part of the universe?

Stan says sarcastically.

Lexx: I cannot fly anywhere unless I eat something.

Then Stan looks over to 790.

Stanley: 790, how long before the Lexx crashes into one of the two planets?

790: We will crash in 151 hours.

Xev happens to get an idea and asks Kai a question.

Xev: Kai, you said that the cities of Water had lots of food.

Kai: They do, but I don't think I can get the Lexx enough food to break out of this orbit before we crash.

790: Kai, you propel me out of my orbit.

Xev: Well, we are running out of time, so we need to make a decision soon.

Xev says as she looks over to Stan, who is now seated at the foot of the pedestal. Stan answers in a very frustrated way.

Stanley: I don't know, okay. Except for the fact that I have to sleep on it. That's my decision.

That's when Stan leaves the bridge. This gives Kai and Xev a chance to talk about her pregnancy.

Kai: Now, that Stan is gone, I want to ask you about your pregnancy.

Xev: I see that you've noticed.

Kai: It's easy not to notice. Your belly is growing.

Xev: Well, I am uncomfortable.

Xev says as she lays back.

Xev: It hasn't been that long, since I've been with a man, and I look huge.

Kai: You're correct. It has only been a month and you look to be six and a half months to term.

Xev: Do you think that my cluster-lizard anatomy is different from my human anatomy? Could be why I look further along than I should be.

Kai: You could be right. Cluster-lizard's can give birth just six weeks after mating. At this rate, you will have the baby in less than a week.

As Xev rubs her belly, she ends up feeling a jolt from her side and is startled. She laughs as she feels a fluttery movement inside.

Kai: Are you okay?

Xev: I hope so. I think the baby is moving around and kicking me.

Kai: That is normal, Xev. You only worry when the baby isn't moving around.

That's when Xev decides to tell Kai who the father of her unborn child is. She doesn't know what Kai will say about it.

Xev: Kai, there's something I have to tell you.

Kai: Tell me what?

Xev: You and Stan must be wondering how this happened.

Kai: That knowledge will be useful. You did say that you were a virgin before I went down to Gametown.

Xev: You see, while you were on Gametown, Prince, somehow, came aboard the Lexx and tried to get me to let Stan blow up Water. You can pretty much guess how much emotionally vulnerable I was to Prince. It happened before I found out that he used me.

Kai: So, you're carrying Prince's child? I can't imagine what kind of offspring you'll have.

Xev: Well, I'm not happy that I'm pregnant by Prince, but what can I do about it now? Other than raise the child to be good and away from Prince.

Kai: That is a good decision.

It wasn't long before Stan wakes up and makes the decision to Xev and Kai.

Xev: Now that you had time to "sleep on it", what have you decided?

Stanley: I think that we find a home, for us, on Water. Besides, I think your child would be better off in having a home then traveling through space on the Lexx.

Xev: Let's just hope that the city, we choose, doesn't get attacked by Fire.

Stanley: I hope so, too.

All three, get into a moth, and go down to the Water planet. They end up coming across the biggest floating city, that looks like a garden and lands there. The city itself is called Garden. A city only populated with three female gardeners. Gardeners with flower names, such as Lily, Tulip and Daffodil. A city that Stan takes interests in, cause of the three attractive gardeners. This may be the place for them.

Stanley: This looks like my kind of place.

It wasn't long before one of the gardeners started showing the crew around paths of the garden.

Lily: We, here on Garden, grow food for other cities. There's just me, Daffodil and Tulip.

Kai: Are the ships yours?

Lily: The ships deliver food to other cities.

Xev: What do you get in return?

Lily: In return?

Xev: You're sending out all this food, so don't you get anything back?

Lily: On Garden, we like to grow things. The beautiful garden gives, Xev.

Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: Just out of curiosity, you said there only three of ya? Are there any males?

Lily: Of course.

Xev: Where?

Lily: Everywhere. The soil is very fertile here.

As Lily strolls off to water plants with the other two gardeners, Xev, Stan and Kai have a moment by themselves. Xev gets an idea.

Xev: If we bring all our moths down here, we might get enough food for the Lexx. If we do that, we'll have to start now.

Stanley: I agree, except that this is a beautiful city with all the food you could ever want. What's the hurry?

Xev: Less than 150 hours is the hurry, if you remember.

Stanley: I don't care, about that, anymore.

That's when Xev walks off. Kai walks off, but to follow a gardener. He, apparently, has questions of his own.

Kai: Daffodil, where are your men?

Daffodil: Well, everywhere.

Kai: Where everywhere?

Daffodil: We have a male plant here and a female plant there. Some plants can be both male and female.

Kai: You are a female, are you not?

Daffodil: Yes, I think so.

Kai: So, there are male plants, but no male humans on this city?

Daffodil: No, I suppose not.

Kai: That would make Stan happy and Xev unhappy.

Daffodil changes the subject by showing Kai a dead flower.

Daffodil: We like dead things.

Kai: Why?

Daffodil: When things die here, we put them back into the soil, so they can help create new life. You can help create new life.

That's when Kai let Daffodil bury him in a bed of soil. For some reason, to Kai, it feels right, even though he doesn't feel anything at all. That happened to be the last Xev and Stan ever saw Kai.

Xev had never been so happy, as the day that Stan could have found the right home for her and her unborn baby. She walked the paths of Garden City, which the gardeners grew flowers and food for other cities all day. She was simply putting off walking to the only place that really called to her, just so it would be that much better when she stumbled a wonderland of beautiful flowers and a Garden.

Stan is flirting with the gardeners, and Kai was nowhere to be seen, so the only thing Xev could do to pass the time was arrange some flowers, and fuss with her hair. This however, did not take as much time as she had hoped and soon, she found herself walking the paths once more. The stretched out before her, leading her to paradise. The sun high in the blue sky, and she soon took off her boots, in order to feel the warm cobble stone path beneath her feet.

Xev was close now, and the excitement built up in her chest, causing her to unknowingly hold her breath as she walked around. Instantly she was greeted with the site she had so long dreamed of in her time away. The flowers rose, and draped, and sprouted all around her. Blue, red, yellow, purple, white; every color imaginable. All accented by the rich browns and greens, and the sound of the babbling brook. The whole place seemed to glow in the warm halo the sun cast around everything. She was turning a corner, walking toward the sounds of the cool spring, but, as she rounded the flowering trees, she caught site of someone spread out over the soft green grass next to the water she sought.

Stan's skin was bared to his hips, and was still damp from the assumed swim he had recently taken in the pond with Lily. The tan against the green was fantastically complementary. His brown hair is also wet through, and though his face was turned away where he couldn't see her coming close. Her first friend, Stan. Quietly she set her boots by the trees.

Xev made her way over to him, quietly so as not to disturb him. As she drew up next to him she let her shadow fall over him. Excitedly, she watched him stir from his sleep next to Lily, and slowly turn over, wiping his eyes drowsily. Then, they made eye contact. Xev smiled despite herself and watched as realization dawned on his face.

Stanley: Xev, what are you doing around here?

He asked, his own smile spreading across his features. Xev smiled even more at the sound of his changed voice, and the way it sounded now when he said her name. Before she could say anything, she giggled and he laughed just like old times.

Xev: It's not fair that there's someone for you, but not for me.

As she shouted her feux protests. She smiled up into his face, which mirrored her joy. But slowly, something started to creep into his eyes, something new to the looks she was used to receiving. Especially from him, her friend. Suddenly, Xev was highly aware of his body's erection, she knew that she would never look at him the same way again.

Xev: Stan, you know I don't feel that way about you? Besides, you have three women to satisfy you.

Stanley: What can I say, Xev. I've been feeling different ever since we landed here.

Xev: Me too, but that doesn't mean that I have those kind of feelings for you.

Stanley: Well, it didn't hurt to ask.

Xev, then, walks off. Decidedly, Lily raised her soft, white, hand to Stan's warm face. Tracing his features from his brow to his chin and back again. He closed his blue eyes, and nuzzled into her touch. She began then to run her fingers through his wet hair, and let them carry on down his neck. At this he bent it and nuzzled into her neck. Both her hands now found their way down his back, outlining every muscle, and nook. Finally they made it back up his chest to his face. She brought it up to look at her again, but almost immediately, he brought it down again, kissing her softly. Lily couldn't help but keep her eyes open as he did so, staring up into his face, so close and so loving. And as they broke apart, she watched him open his eyes and look at her now with so much desire and warmth.

Now, his hands started to roam Lily's features. She almost looked like his dream planet, Lyekka. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her, his hand stroking her blonde hair, and making its way down her face to pause for a split second on her rosy lips. Then tracing the curve of her neck. As he made his way lower she closed her eyes and let him explore her fully. She felt his hand brush across her chest and hardly noticed when her breathing, and heart, sped up. Stan had dripped water on Lily and this left little see-through spots that teased him perfectly, until he was dying to see her fully. So he sat back, and pulled her up with him.

Stanley: Oh Lily, Are you alright? We don't have to do anything Lily.

His statement was more of a question as his eyes asked what his voice could not. Automatically, Lily started at the buttons of her flower dress, and finished three before her hands started shaking so badly she could not go farther with her endeavor. He put his hands on hers reassuringly.

Lily met his blue gaze with her brown one, and put his fingers to her buttons. He began to undo each button. Painfully slowly. And she could hardly wait for the dress to be off. At last, the last button was undone, and the garment was discarded and thrown over under the trees, where her gardening were shoes still sat. Nothing left but her slip, she sat back slightly, and Stan answered her movement by discarding his uniform in the same pile, and then immediately returning to her undressing.

Lily sat in front of Stan and gave him the view of her curvy, and her perky petite breast. He couldn't help but touch them. As he ran his hands over them, he heard her gasp and looked up to make sure he should proceed. Her gaze was just as lustful as his thoughts, so he continued on. He brought his lips to hers, and laid himself on top of her. The heat of the day no comparison for the heat that had grown between their naked bodies. She slipped her hands over him, now completely exploring his bared body, and she pulled him to her. She felt him draw back a little and she met his gaze.

Lily: I want you. I want to make you happy.

Was all she said, and the passion resumed. They lay there in the grass, kissing every part of each other, and their hands roamed the slopes and curves of each other. Finally he grasped her tightly, and, after checking once more, pushed into her. He was gentle about it, but it still hurt for the first few seconds. Lily tried not to cry out or let it show in her face, so as not to worry him. After Stan started to institute a slow, steady pace, pushing in and pulling out, the hurt turned into pleasure and she felt herself gaining tension and coming closer and closer to release.

Stanley: Tell me when.

He whispered into her ear. The words were ruff with desire, but every touch and kiss was soft and passionate. They worked at their pace. They gasped and moaned at the connection between them. She felt herself reach the edge, and she dug her fingers into the skin of his back.

Lily: Oh! Stanley! Now!

Lily gasped and she fell of the edge, succumbing to pure pleasure. She watched his face as he reached his own pleasure. Every muscle stiffened in his body, and he gasped, the deep moan of pleasure escaping his lips before he looked back into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before he rested his head on her chest, and they both simply laid there. Glowing in the after math of their adventure. She took to running her fingers through his hair. This was how they fell asleep. And they lay there, naked, and sated, in the garden.

While Xev is wandering on her own, she has ate a mushroom, which had made her hallucinate and make her more hungry. Not hungry for plants, though. Her cluster-lizard half wants something else and that something else happens to be the gardeners. Lily had gotten up, to go back to watering planets, as Stan laid there peacefully. After eating three gardeners, Xev has gotten tired herself. She finds a sheltered room, with a bed to sleep on and gets comfortable. Once her eyes close, there ends up being a fleet of balloons closing in on the city.

To be continued...

Chapter Ten: Balletic Battle

Xev has gotten tired herself. She finds a sheltered room, with a bed to sleep on and gets comfortable. Once her eyes close, there ends up being a fleet of balloons closing in on the city. Stan is awakened by rustling in the garden. He gets to look around and ends up finding Kai buried in a bed of soil.

Stanley: Kai, I think we're being attacked.

Kai: By who?

Stanley: Does it matter?

Then Stan changes the subject.

Stanley: I hate to break it to ya, but you're not a plant. Your a Brunnen-G warrior and an assassin that worked for the Divine Order. You're not meant to rot in a garden, so get up and kill.

Since Kai was unable to move, Stan helps Kai out of the soil. Kai is now in bodyguard mode and starts looking for Xev and find out who is attacking them. But, Xev had already been taken in her sleep. Taken by attackers from Fire.

Stanley: What's happening?

Kai: We are being attacked by balloons from Fire.

Stanley: So, where's Xev?

As Stan calls out for Xev, Stan and Kai see two guys taking their only moth, so they go after it. When they notice a bomb, rigged to blow, they jump out of the moth. In mid air, Kai fires his brace at a balloon, with Stan holding on to Kai, and pull themselves into the gondola.

From a distance, Prince is in a balloon, with a lackie named Priest, watched the moth blow up with his telescope, as planned. Prince, apparently, has Xev's hands tied above her head and her ankles tied together as well, so she wouldn't kick.

Prince: A moth that does go "boom".

Prince uncovers the black sack over Xev's head, to reveal her face. Prince just had to catch a glimpse of Xev's growing belly bump. Something too hard to ignore. Especially after learning that she's pregnant, from Kai, when he portrayed as Xev.

Prince: A moth that does descend. Kai and Stan were in the moth exactly as I planned.

Priest: It was an excellent plan.

Prince: Genius.

Priest: Clever.

Xev adds in her two sense.

Xev: Stupid.

Prince: Do you doubt me, Xev?

Xev: Kai is already dead and can't be killed.

Prince: But, Stanley can and Kai doesn't float.

Priest: My Prince thinks of everything.

Then, Prince changes the subject.

Prince: So, we have you and Kai and Stan are out of the picture. Isn't that excellent?

Priest: Wonderful.

Prince: Inevitable.

Xev, again, adds her input.

Xev: Evil.

Prince: I won't disagree with that. We're bad.

Priest: That's what we do.

Prince: We are the opposite of good. You see, that's what Fire is all about. It's the repository of all that is not good.

Priest: Precisely.

Xev: Don't you have a mind of your own?

Xev asks Priest. Priest answers in a dumbfounded way.

Priest: Uh, no.

Prince: Am I beautiful?

Priest: The sharpest.

Prince: You love me.

Priest: Completely.

Prince: You'll die for me.

Priest: In an instant.

Xev: I think I'm going to be sick.

Xev says in disgust.

Prince: You see, Xev. Priest lives on Fire and he knows that the slightest disobedience would mean immediate suffering. And as you know, I'm very good with pain. However, he is my Priest and he doesn't suffer much.

Prince says as he kisses and strokes her left arm. That's when Priest looks into the telescope and sees something Prince didn't see coming. Kai and Stan in a balloon.

Priest: My Prince, we have a problem.

Priest gives Prince the telescope, so he could see for himself. Prince could not believe his eyes. Kai and Stan are alive and Prince is not happy about it.

Prince: Now the game will become more interesting.

Xev: You will lose.

Priest: A defeat for them. Victory for us.

Prince: Precisely.

Then, Prince changes the subject.

Prince: You see, Xev. If you have a lot of balloons...

Priest: Like we do.

Prince: It's more likely that we'll win. In order to destroy their balloon, our balloons must rise higher than theirs.

It is now sunrise. Now Stan and Kai can see what their doing. Kai suggests to Stan, even with the odds of being outnumbered, to engage in battle to save Xev. A battle for one lucky hope. A odds that the other side makes a mistake. Stan thinks that Kai is crazy, but goes along with the idea. As the balloons rise and circle around them, Prince gives them a single and all the balloons start firing at Stan and Kai's balloon. Luckily, Kai gets hit and nothing else matters.

On the other hand, Prince has matters to discuss with Xev. Very important matters at that. First, he offers her a drink of water, from his flask, which Xev refuses to drink from.

Prince: Are you sure you don't want that drink? Your "baby" might need it.

Xev, of course, doesn't respond back to him. She knows that if she took a drink, from Prince, it would be a sign of submission. Prince goes back to doing what he continues to do. Have his balloons fire more arrows at Kai and Stan's balloon to puncture their balloon and make them descend. Luckily, the arrows miss.

Back on the balloon, Prince goes back to discussing matters with Xev. Apparently, they have a lot to catch up on, so he tries to get her to open up.

Prince: You seem so far away from me now. We used to be so close.

Xev: We were never close.

Prince comes up, from behind her. He cups her left breast, with one hand and her growing belly with the other. As he grinded his body against her backside, he could feel her baby's movements from inside her.

Prince: Oh really? That "baby" in your belly says otherwise. I remember your kisses well.

Xev: I was vulnerable and you took advantage of me. This baby wasn't supposed to happen, but it did and there's nothing I can do about it.

Prince: I didn't think I could get you this way, but it's already done. I can already see hate in your eyes. With my "child" growing inside you, you should be with me.

He gives her a quick kiss, on the lips and looks back at her.

Prince: Be mine.

Xev really wanted Prince, but resisted him anyways.

Xev: No!

As Prince turns away, Xev asks him a question.

Xev: Why do you do this?

Prince: I tempt those who can be tempted and I punish those who deserve to be punished. It is my function, my occupation, my job, my joy. What is wrong with that? I can already see that our "child" will have an interesting personality.

Prince says about himself. He finds himself drawn to Xev and finds himself behind her and kissing down her neck. He starts whispering to her at the same time he lays upon his kisses down her neck.

Prince: You may not understand why I do what I do, but even this, I understand why you make the choices that you've done.

Then Prince wanders to the front to face her.

Prince: I can see into you, Xev. I can see things inside you. Things that you don't consciously remember.

Prince places both of his hands, on her face, to meld with a memory from her past. Perhaps, with this, he could get her to see a couple of bad memories, it would make her hate and come over to his side. The side of evil. He brings up a memory, of her, as a young toddler in the Wife Bank on B3K. He could see her memory too.

Prince: Do you remember that, Xev of B3K? Your childhood?

Xev: No!

Prince: But, you were raised in a box.

Xev: I was raised in the Wife Bank on B3K, yes. But, I really don't remember much of it.

Prince: There was not much about it to remember.

At that moment, the balloons strike for the third time. This time, puncturing a hole in Stan and Kai's balloon. Now, they are descending.

Priest: We have punctured their balloon and they're going down. Soon, they'll be in the water and we'll be able to shoot at them at will.

Prince: We do not want that.

Priest: So, what do we do?

Prince: We wait.

Prince walks over to Xev and forcefully grabs her face to see another memory. She was not able to fight his resistance. Instead of a memory, he thinks of their baby and instantly, during the mind meld, they could see their unborn child. The unborn child growing inside her womb. Seeing that the child is positioned head down, they could see the gender of their child. Xev could also see the destruction that their child would leave in it's wake. Starting with the destruction of the Lexx itself. After the mind meld, Xev's eyes are filled with tears. Prince, of course, is filled with excitement and joy.

Prince: Did you see that? What our "child" will become?

Xev: Yes, I did. That felt like something that'll be hard to forget.

Prince: So much pain, so much evil. Now that you got to see our child, will you come over to me?

Xev: No! I will raised our child to be good and not evil like you.

Prince walks away, from Xev, to gather information from Priest. Prince has decided to change their strategy, using Xev once again.

Prince: You should have come over to me, Xev.

Xev: Never!

Prince: If you are gonna raise our child to be a good person, you must be thrown over the side, as my enemy.

Xev: You're not worried that you'll hurt your child?

Prince: If our child is anything like me, he or she won't be affected.

Prince and Priest tie up Xev, this time binding her arms to her sides, but adds a piece of rope to dangle her over the edge. Prince uses this advantage to make a deal with Kai. From the balloon, Kai and Stan could see Xev dangling from Prince's gondola. Prince tells them his terms. He gives Kai ten seconds to jump into the sea before he cuts the rope to Xev. Kai climbs up to jump over the side and just as he does so, the ten seconds are up and the Priest cuts the rope to Xev causing her to fall towards the sea. Angry and displeased Prince looks over to Priest.

Prince: Why did you cut it?

Priest: The ten seconds were up. I cutted the cord like you said. I have no idea what I just did wrong.

Prince: You made a mistake.

Kai managed to use his handy wrist gadget to clamp himself to the bottom of Stanley's Gondola. He immediately asks that Stanley lower the balloon so that he can fish her out. Kai fishes the glistening Xev from the ocean. Prince looks over to Priest.

Prince: There might be the slightest possibility that your stupidity will lead to my opportunity. We certainly have the advantage of height, now.

Prince orders that his men start firing on Stanley's Gondola. The balloon sinks quicker as they loose air. Kai asks that Stanley release the stays that hold the Gondola to the Balloon. This he does and they climb onto a small ledge on the balloon as the Gondola drops. Because there is less weight, the balloon starts to rise.

Priest prays to be let on board. Kai notices that the Lexx is high overhead and they decide to try and make for it. Hopefully they can use Kai's handy wrist gadget to grab hold as it passes. Unfortunately the balloon's assent is slowing.

Prince notices that their balloon is headed for the Lexx and orders the Priest to disengage the Gondola. He does so and tries to climb up to the Balloon harness. Prince is not happy to take the Priest along on his trip.

Prince: You are dead weight. Now please fall to your death with the Gondola and don't waste any more time about it.

Priest: You are my Prince.

Prince: Now, get on with it.

He says dismissively. But a very disgruntled Priest, with nothing to loose but his life, takes out his dagger and punctures Prince in the chest. Prince, mortally wounded, falls into the Gondola.

Prince: You fool!

He shouts as the Priest ascends and the Gondola falls.

Prince: What do you think you will gain?

Priest: What did you expect, now I will rise. Now I will rule this planet.

Says the Priest with an evil glint in his eye.

Prince: You will suffer!

The dark and dying Prince, just before he goes, manages to halt the crazy Priest by firing an arrow from a crossbow. The Priest falls to his death and rather conveniently leaves a free balloon for Kai to capture.

Kai managed to capture the balloon and rescue Stanley, but unfortunately he is not able to get Xev before she is sucked through the air tunnel that links the planets of Fire and Water. Kai and Stanley board the Lexx and collect a Moth to go and rescue Xev. However, Xev lands on the Fire planet without incident. She is met up by Prince, as if he knew where she would end up on the planet's surface.

Xev: Prince! How did you get here?

Prince: I died.

Xev: You don't look dead.

Prince: I've died and now I have been reawakened here for you. I also see that our unborn child has survived when you landed in the ocean on Water. We must get you and our unborn child to a shadier place before you die.

Xev: What makes you think that I'm going to die?

Prince: We're on the surface of Fire and the sun is up. You will not last the hour. I, also will die if we don't find a city soon.

Xev: How sad.

Prince: Not for me. I'm used to it.

Xev changes the subject as she walks closer to Prince.

Xev: Do you know what a cluster-lizard is?

Prince: Not really.

Xev: A cluster-lizard is a very, nasty animal. It originally came from a very hot place.

Prince: How does that matter?

Xev: In an hour, you will see.

After an hour of walking in the desert, Xev is continuously walking, without exhaustion, and Prince was already overheated and collapses onto the sand. Xev approaches him.

Prince: I appear to be dying. Why aren't you?

Xev: I'm very good with heat.

Prince: Apparently, I'm not. Quite an advantage, our child will have, on your behalf.

Xev: I'm also not all human.

Xev picks up his right hand and starts licking the fingers.

Xev: Can you still find any memory, you want, with your hand?

Prince: Yes.

Xev: Think "cluster-lizard".

Immediately, Prince gets a brief image of a cluster-lizard.

Prince: Then, I guess you get to see me die. Do you still feel anything for me?

Xev: Perhaps, I still do. Well, a part of me does.

Prince: You shouldn't.

Xev: I agree.

Xev just stands there and watches Prince's body fade against the wind and sand and disappears. Xev continues to walk aimlessly along the surface of the desert.

To be continued...

Chapter Eleven: Whacky Girltown

Xev had been separated from Stanley and Kai, so they are looking for her on the surface of the Fire planet. In the moth, Kai and Stan talk.

Stanley: Do you think we're in some kind of afterlife?

Kai: What do you mean, Stanley?

Stanley: A place you go when you die? I mean how do we know that we're not dead? I mean, well, okay, you've been dead for six thousand years, but how do I know I'm not dead...?

Kai: You are alive Stanley. From my perspective anyway.

They end up not finding her, but they did find her balloon. The nearest town to the place where Xev landed was Girltown and that's where Kai and Stanley head off to in their moth.

Stanley: How can this be an afterlife?

Kai: Perhaps the part of me, that is alive, is here somewhere.

Stanley: You mean, now?

Kai: Yes, now.

Xev meanwhile, had made it to the base of Girltown, and managed to find an entrance to the city. She began the long accent to the top. Kai and Stanley missed Xev but also landed at the bottom. They land the moth near the city and Kai and Stan get out.

Kai: Are you coming, Stanley?

Stanley: Where?

Kai: Up there.

Kai says as his eyes peered up at the city.

Stanley: You're much better at that, than me, so why don't you just go first and check it out while I stay and watch the moth and keep an eye out for Xev, just incase she spots us down here.

Kai: It's hotter down here than it is up there.

Stanley: That's okay, I don't mind. If it gets too hot, for me, I'll take the moth and fly around for a little bit to cool off.

The dark dead man takes off alone to look for Xev. This leaves Stanley to wait at the bottom. I guess he's had enough excitement and just wants to hang out aimlessly for a while. We all knew of course that it would only be minutes before he was captured and strange and weird and horrific things would happen to him.

Minutes later Stanley is captured and strange and weird things happen to him. He is taken to meet the Queen of Girltown and is immediately surprised to see Gigerotta the Wicked, or at least someone that looks like Gigerotta.

Stanley: Gigerotta, your alive!

Queen: Who's Gigerotta?

Stanley: You, of course. At least you were Gigerotta.

Queen: I am Queen. Ruler of Girltown. Are you a girl?

Stanley: No, defiantly not a girl.

Queen: Let's have a closer look.

That's when a female guard pulls down his trousers, exposing the bulge in his briefs. Stan, quickly, tries to pull his uniform trousers back up, in embarrassment.

Queen: Drumsticks, drumsticks, drumsticks!

This lady seems to be taking a bath in a big Gothic looking tub. She asks Stanley who he is and then accuses him of looking like a girl. This clearly wasn't meant as an insult. Stanley tries to explain that he is a guy, that he is not of this world and that he is looking of Kai and Xev.

The Queen becomes excited to learn that Stanley is not of Fire or Water. She tells Stanley that all the bodies in Girltown are 'Gone before bodies'.

Queen: You're a real first timer aren't you Stanley Captain?

She asks. Stanley admits that he is totally alive. The Queen goes into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Queen: Queen is so happy!

She confirms. Then some strange woman surfaces from the Queens bath and makes an announcement.

Woman: Council time your majesty!

Next, Xev making her way up yet more stairs. In the council chamber a large group of rather matronly looking women assemble for a debate. The chamber is a very formal affair. The Queen orders the council to begin and the leader asks that a motion be given to adopt the agenda. one of the matronly looking council members moves and another seconds.

For the next few minutes the matronly council member's debate points of order and amendments and weather a point of order is a point of order of a point of personal privilege. Like me, those of you used to debating in such environments, you may have found this parody on council chamber debate interesting and even funny.

Hammer throws a spanner in the works. The council members, Spanner, Wrench and Hammer are debating what to do with Stanley. The debate that developed was not to see if Stanley should be set free or not, but to find the reason why he should be killed. In the end, there were three arguments; the first hinged on the fact that Stanley was a 'non-she', the second that he was probably working for Prince, and the third that he was probably working for the Duke. Since Stanley is not a native of the city and clearly not a woman, he must be a 'non-she'. By default, 'non-she's' must be in the employ of Prince or Duke and therefore must be killed.

Eventually, the following motion was raised.

Hammer: All those in favor that the non-she has been following a non-boy agenda, and therefore should receive the highest possible punishment, death, signify by saying aye.

Council: Aye.

The queen interrupts by requesting that she have his body. The councillors agree and Stanley's fate is sealed. Although we are not quite sure what Queen wants with his body, we already guessed that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

In the Queen's council chamber, Stanley is taken out of his cell and his head is placed in a sort of head cage. This vicious and very strange device also has an attachment for detaching the occupant's head. Stanley complains most strenuously as he is forced into the head-cage by two butch looking female guards.

Queen: Be careful what you wish for, or you will get what you want...!

The Queen goads Stanley...

Queen: The things Queen is going to do with that body.

Stanley misguidedly believes that the Queen is after his body in the carnal knowledge sort of sense. Then, in a rather confusing statement she indicated that she wanted to stick her head

Queen: Queen wants you to share your body with her.

Stan: What do you want to do with my body?

Queen: Queen wants to put her head unto it.

Stan assume that she is talking about the top of his spine rather than his "power and control rod". Kai meanwhile has gradually made his way up to the place where the gay seamstress guys are busily sewing balloon canvas. The dialogue between the head seamstress guy and Kai is hilarious, you can just imagine what he could say.

Kai: I am dead and the dead do not have urges.

The butch guards quickly learn that the dead guy is not one of the boys and they are swiftly dispatched when Kai releases the chained seamstress dudes

Kai: Now would be a good moment to take advantage of the element of surprise.

Prompts Kai.

The gay seamstress guys show their appreciation with kisses and frilly items of clothing on an indifferent Kai. They dance about free of their chains until Kai mentions that he needs to find Xev. The head seamstress guy offers to help.

Kai is in the middle of all this and sticks out rather like a sore thumb. He discusses the idea that the seamstress guys might like to live on the Water planet, in the recently vacated Garden city. The head seamstress guy and his pals become enthusiastic when Kai agrees to take them there. The party quiets and they all wonder off to find Xev.

Stanley on the other hand is reaching the point of no return; we see a very graphical representation of exactly why the Queen wants Stan's body. As Stan could see, she is only a head. She raises up from here bath on a sort of hydraulic arm and exclaims...

Queen: I want your body now.

Stan's head is imprisoned. Xev hears Stanley's screams and runs towards the noise. Kai however gets there first with his gay companions and cuts the chain to Stan's head trap with his handy wrist gadget. The head Seamstress guy twiddles the queens knob, on the bath, and causes Queen drowns in her own bather armature to descend into the water where she drowns.

Later, Xev, Kai and Stanley fly off complete with entourage of gay balloonists. They all fly off towards the Water planet in the moth and a large number of newly built balloons.

Kai radio's to 790 that they are returning to the Lexx. The head seamstress guy exclaims from afar how gorgeous Kai looks in black. But as the orbiting Lexx approaches them, 790 inadvertently tells the Lexx.

790: There's a tasty little snack for you, Lexx.

And the Lexx suck's in the helpless balloons. The moth is Xev gets knocked around and Kai and Stanley are thrown out. The key to the Lexx is transferred to Xev who only just manages to stay on board.

As Kai and Stanley descend rapidly, Kai informs Stan that he cannot save him.

To be continued...

Chapter Twelve: Kai and Stan Gone?

As Kai and Stanley descend rapidly, Kai informs Stan that he cannot save him. With a terrifying leap towards the ocean. Stan screams as he descends down.

Stanley: Kai, you gotta save me!

Kai: I'm sorry Stan, but I cannot.

Replied Kai dispassionately. Confused and scared Stan shouts back.

Stanley: What do you mean, you can't?

Kai: I do not float.

Stanley: I don't wanna die!

Xev manages to wrestle back control of the Moth and quickly heads for the water to try and rescue the two doomed guys. Stan and Kai hit the water at great speed. Kai sinks like a brick and Stan surfaces after a few moments.

Stanley: I made it! I can't believe I made it.

That's when Stan looks around to see if he could see Kai and calls out for him.

Stanley: Kai, Kai? Can you hear me?

He calls out, but gets no answer. But Kai is sinking. Xev continues to look for them on the surface, but without knowing where they are, she is as lost as they. To make things worse, Stan is trying to keep himself afloat and happens to spot the little moth in the distance and shouts over and over.

Stanley: Over here!

Stan shouts over and over, but Xev doesn't hear him and flies off in the wrong direction. It's looking bad for Stanley, cause he has no idea on how long he can stay afloat. Eventually, Xev is forced to head back to the Lexx empty handed. In this case however, Xev, is unable to find him. She returns to the Lexx only to be confronted by 790.

790: Where's Kai?

Xev: I don't know.

790: What do you mean, you don't know?

Xev: Stan is gone too.

790: As if that matters. This doesn't make sense.

Xev: Kai, Stan and I were crossing over to Water, with a few balloons from Girltown.

Xev replies. That's when 790 thinks of something that he recently happened.

790: I saw Lexx eat some things. They were just there and he ate them.

790 says sadly.

Xev: We were there too and the Lexx almost ate us. Kai and Stan were knocked out of the moth. I think they fell down to Water.

That's when Xev uses her newly acquired key to ask the Lexx what happened.

Xev: Lexx?

Lexx: Yes, captain?

790: How are you the captain?

Xev: Stan transfered the key when he fell out of the moth. The key just left him on it's own. Xev goes back to asking questions to the Lexx.

Xev: Lexx, why did you eat the balloons?

Lexx: I was very hungry. They were delicious. But, they were only just a snack. I am still very hungry.

Replies the LEXX rather obviously.

Xev: Can you fly now?

Adds Xev. The Lexx replies back.

Lexx: I think I can, but not very far.

Xev changes the subject.

Xev: Do you know what happened to Kai?

Lexx: Who is Kai?

That's odd. As being a member of the crew, the Lexx should know who Kai is by now.

Xev: The dead man in black. We were there, with the balloons, and you almost ate us.

Lexx: They were very tasty and I am still hungry.

790: You have to go back down. You have to find Kai. You have to do something.

Xev: I know, but what?

Xev says as she sits down on the pedestal, pondering her thoughts.

Hours later, Kai is still sinking deeper and Stanley is still floating on the surface. Unfortunately he is becoming weaker and the effort of keeping his head above water is too much, he passes out. His head sinks slowly below the surface and drowns. Xev resumes the search next day, this time with 790.

790: I estimate that we'll entirely cover the planet's surface in 142 days.

Xev: That won't do Stan much good.

The robot head explains why they wont find Kai.

790: He's a dead assassin! That means he's been decarbonized! That means he won't float and I don't want to think about what that means!

Xev: We have to keep trying, 790!

Xev replies urgently.

Xev and 790 eventually find Stanley, the dead one, floating face down in the water.

Xev: What's that?

790: Nothing important. Just a dead body.

Xev: Nothing important?

790: It's a dead body. But not my dead body.

Xev sees the body and manages to pull Stanley into the moth.

Xev: Oh Stanley. Poor, poor Stanley.

She says sadly. Kai, meanwhile, is still sinking. For the last few hours there hasn't been much to look at but now he notices a light below him. It's very bright, rather like a light at the end of a tunnel. Xev manages to carry Stanley onto the Lexx and into the cryo-chamber room where she tries to revive him using the protein regeneration unit. 790 explains hatefully, that her efforts are a waste of time since Stan is dead.

790: You're wasting your time.

Xev: Maybe. Got any other suggestions?

790: Yes, forget about the dead carcus and start looking for my dead man.

Xev: 790, if you want me to help you, you start by helping me, with Stan, first.

790: The protein regenerator repairs damaged flesh. It does not bring the dead back to life.

Xev: Stan is damaged flesh.

790: Stan is destroyed flesh, cause he is dead.

Xev: Well, we have to try. So, are you gonna help me or not?

The metal git suggests that her time be spent more productively looking for the dead guy. As Kai descends towards the brightness, he passes through lots of floating people. I guess they are all in a sort of limbo waiting to be re-constituted on their respective planets. Each are surrounded by a light of their own, it seems to be sustaining them. I think they are alive, in that they have a sort of consciousness, but they are unable to swim around, a bit scary really.

On the Lexx, Xev manages to get a response from the electric stimuli of the Protein Regeneration Unit, but Stanley still isn't alive. Confused Xev asks 790...

Xev: But we've repaired all of the damage on his body! Why isn't he alive?

790: He is not alive because he is a rotting sack of flesh! I told you this would not work.

Says 790 impatiently.

790: We are wasting precious time, that could be used to rejoin two hearts in love.

Xev: Kai doesn't have a heart and nor do you.

790: I have a virtual heart.

Xev: No you don't and Kai doesn't love you!

Xev lashes out. Her emotional state appears to be nothing more than part of the hormonal pregnancy package.

790: Yes, he does!

Xev: The dead don't love!

790: Why do you hate me?

Xev: I don't hate you. It's these pregnancy hormones that's got me all emotional and stuff, so I'm not myself sometimes.

790: Do I really want to know who's child you're carrying? I hope it's not Stan's.

Xev: Would you believe me, if I tell you, that my unborn child belongs to the ruler of Fire?

790: Well, he does sound better than Stan.

Xev: I suppose so.

Xev sighs and decides to freezer Stan's body and go look for Kai. Maybe the dead man will know what to do. Kai however, continues to sink. Xev and 790 take a Moth and head back to the Water Planet to look for Kai. They take a large weight and a bag of rope. 790 guides them to the exact place where Kai landed and they throw the rope over the side. Xev and 790 have a conversation about Kai while the rope sinks.

790: I can't help, but think, that you're doing this in the efforts to still my man away.

Xev: I am not trying to steal your man.

790: You're not?

Xev: No. I'm just fishing for him. Like you. And who knows that either one of us might catch this fish.

790: So I have a chance?

Xev: Yes 790, you have a chance. Not much of 'em, but a tiny little robot-head-in-love chance to make his dead man's dreams come true.

790: I'm. So. Happy!

They hope to supply a lifeline to a stranded Kai at the bottom of the ocean. Unfortunately the rope is not long enough. Kai however seems to have passed through the limbo people and he disintegrates as he nears the point of light below him. Then he ends up waking up on a bed in Gametown.

Not unexpectedly, Xev and 790 just so happen to be flying around, in a moth, nearby. Kai whistles to get their attention.

790: I just heard him!

Xev: Who?

790: Who else, but the greatest man who ever died!

Xev: Really? Where?

Happy Xev and 790 fly over to Gametown to pick him up. Xev is surely happy to see Kai, cause her face lights up.

To be continued...

Chapter Thirteen: The Future is Now

Happy Xev and 790 fly over to Gametown to pick him up. Xev is surely happy to see Kai, cause her face lights up. So, they land on the city and Kai climbs into the moth. Ecstatic 790 is pleased to see Kai, so he recites a poem.

790: On a branch there is a fruit, plump and ripe for sucking. On a moth, there is a Kai, dead but ripe for…

Xev: Give him a break 790!

Interrupts Xev.

790: I can't!

Adds 790 helplessly. He asks for a kiss and Kai obediently responds. He kisses his fingers and delicately slaps the robots head. Kai asks Xev if she was able to rescue Stanley.

Kai: Did you ever find Stan's body?

Xev: It was floating face down. I tried to use the protein regenerator on it, but it didn't it.

790: So the dead stayed dead. But, one of the dead can pump some life, into me, anytime.

Xev explains what happened and a rather dispassionate Kai asks if the Lexx can now fly.

Kai: Can the Lexx fly now?

Xev: A little way. The Lexx still needs to eat a lot more.

Then Xev raises her hand to show Kai that she has the key to the Lexx.

Xev: I have the key, now.

She shows Kai the key that Stanley passed over to her and then asks if anything can be done for Stanley. Kai thinks for a while then explains, to Xev, about what happened while he sank into the ocean.

Kai: While I was sinking, I saw many shapes underwater. I believe that they are the essences of people who have died. I fell into a light and woke up on Gametown. You will remember that the people here do not speak of being born, only 'waking up'.

Xev: So does that mean that you're alive now?

Xev asks, hopefully.

Kai: No, I am still dead, but I saw the living 'me' inside the planet, waiting for his turn to wake up.

Xev suggests that they rescue him, but Kai explains that he probably wouldn't have any understanding of his circumstances or memories of his past life. Then, Xev changes the subject.

Xev: What about Stanley?

Kai: What about him?

Xev: Is there anything we can do?

Kai: Well, he is dead.

Xev: So are you, but it hasn't been the end for you. Does it have to be the end for Stanley too?

Then, Kai ponders before answering.

Kai: Water appears to be where the virtuous go after they die. Stanley made many bad choices. I suspect that he is on Fire.

Xev: Then we are going to Fire to get Stanley.

She says determinedly, but feels a cramp in her abdomen. Enough for Xev to feel it.

Xev: That's weird. I'm hurting.

Kai: That's a contraction. That means that you'll have the baby sooner than I expected.

Xev: How long, do you think, before I actually go into labor?

Kai: I don't know. Labor can take hours. I think it will be safe, for you, if we went back to the Lexx and have the baby there.

Xev, a very determined and stubborn woman, decides to refuse.

Xev: You said it could be hours. We have time to go get Stanley.

Kai: It is your choice.

She continues to steer the moth for the planet Fire. As they make it to Prince's city. they could see Prince, in open arms, waiting for them as they land. Kai points out that she may loose her life if they land, but Prince will probably be her best hope of finding out what happened to Stanley. Prince greets them as they climb out of the moth. Prince is surprised to see Xev look more pregnant than ever, as if she could have the baby at any moment. The three of them head inside his quarters.

Prince: Come for another kiss, Xev?

Xev: From which of your lives? Before you died or after you died or when you were Kai?

Xev answers Prince with a sneer.

Prince: It's all the same.

Prince laughs.

Kai: We have come to find Stanley Tweedle.

Prince: He's dead.

Xev: We already know that.

Kai: We have recovered his body. It is fully functional, but is not alive.

Prince: He's not alive, cause he's dead.

Kai, then, approaches Prince.

Kai: We have learned that these two planets are the repository of the life essences, who died, outside of the physical body.

Prince: Very good. Stanley's essence is here, but you can't have it.

Xev: Then, give it to us.

Prince: I can't. He is waiting for his turn to suffer.

Prince says as he waves his hand downward toward the fire well.

Prince: Your visit here intrigues me. Clearly, your ship cannot fly, or you would have left. I suspect that you're here to make a deal.

That's when Kai gets the idea to jump down into the fire pit to rescue Stanley. Xev is shocked by this.

Prince: The heat, there, is enough to incinerate human flesh.

Xev: That won't stop Kai.

Prince changes the subject.

Prince: This has never happened before. You're the first.

Xev: The first what?

Prince: The first people to come here still living their original lives. This has been a most interesting time. A most unsettling time. A time of great possibility. Now that we are rid of the dead man, it is time for us to make a deal.

That's when Xev started to feel another contraction. This time, more painful. Prince takes notice in this.

Prince: I take it that the baby is coming.

Xev: You're right. But, I won't have the baby here. Once I get to the Lexx, I will have the baby there.

Prince: You're about to go into labor. How can you get yourself to the Lexx in your condition?

Xev: I'll find a way. I'm strong, so I can handle it.

Then Prince changes the subject.

Prince: I also take it that you're the only one alive, so that means you have the key to the Lexx.

Xev: So, what's the deal?

Prince: I will be king, you will be queen or, perhaps, you will be my slave. Which is the same thing, really.

That's when Prince summons a soldier.

Prince: I advise you to surrender.

Xev accepts, but she points out that she is part cluster-lizard and cluster-lizards don't have human concerns or values. She approaches Prince and starts stroking his jawline, while also looking Prince straight in the eyes.

Xev: I will accept your deal, under the right conditions.

Xev pleases him, with a short kiss on the lips and looks back at him.

Xev: You bring out something in me that doesn't always find proper expression.

Prince: I think that there is the possibility that you will be a very good queen.

Just as Prince was about to kiss her, she has another contraction. She leans into Prince and takes slow breaths to relax til the pain dissipated.

Xev: I will make a very good queen, but not your slave.

Then, she became able enough to walk away from Prince. But, then she shows Prince that she has the key, by raising her hand and making it glow. Prince become more fascinated by the gush of water that landed between Xev's feet and onto the concrete floor below. There's no stopping, this baby, from coming now.

Prince: I don't think you'll make it to the Lexx after all.

Xev: My water may have broken, but you don't know me very well. Labor can take hours. I can make it to the Lexx.

Prince: I doubt it. Let's see, how long, I can keep you here.

Then, Xev has another contraction. Now, that her water broke, the contractions have become more unbearable and close together. Xev is gladly able to talk about something else. Something that happens to be on her mind. If she is gonna have her baby, on Prince's city, she might as well get to know him.

Xev: If Stanley is an essence meant to suffer forever, then what are you?

Prince: I do not know.

Xev: How is it that you do not know?

Prince: Because no one has ever asked me that question before, and so I've never thought about the answer. My existence is simple, I make sure that those who make bad choices suffer, nothing more.

Then, she also wants to know about his ordeal with Water.

Xev: Why do you want to destroy Water?

Prince: Because it is full of good, and I am full of bad. I think that's all there is to it. I'm not very complicated really.

Then, after another contraction, she changes the subject.

Xev: Do you think our arrival on this planets has been a good thing?

Prince: A good thing, for me, and a bad thing for others.

Xev: Then, what could happen now to resolve this matter?

Xev asks. Prince replies, since he already knows the answer.

Prince: Xev, our child holds the future of Fire and Water. If it wasn't for you, everything would go on as before.

Then, Prince is circling around her. One of the soldiers, that he summons, Prince approaches. The soldier ends up giving Prince his dagger. But Xev's acceptance of Prince's terms, for marriage, is being put to the test. Prince asks her to strangle his soldiers who obediently kneels before Xev.

Prince: I want you to strangle him.

Xev: Why?

Prince: I want to see if you have, what it takes to be my queen. It would just turn me on, if you could eat his brain, like a cluster-lizard.

Prince walks up behind her and kisses down her neck. Prince speaks in a demanding tone.

Prince: I'm waiting.

Xev walks up to the kneeled soldier and places her arms around his neck. Just as she attempts to strangle him, she has another contraction. This time, more painful than ever. So painful, she's growling at the same time she's putting pressure around the guy's neck as counter pressure. It's not just a contraction, she is actually pushing the baby out.

Prince: You will be mine!

Xev: Shut up, Prince! The baby is coming.

After she strangles the soldier dead, she squats down, on her knees, and starts pushing. Prince rushes over to her and helps her lay back onto the concrete floor. He removes his long coat, folds it up and places it under Xev's head, as a pillow.

Xev: I really hate you, Prince!

Xev moans in agony. Prince lets out a light laugh.

Prince: I told you, you were gonna have our baby here.

Xev: But, I wanted to have the baby on the Lexx.

Prince: It's too late, for that, now.

Prince says as he looks between Xev's parted legs. Apparently, he could see a piece of skin with hair on it, poking between her entrance.

Prince: Our baby is coming. I think, I see it's head.

Prince changes the subject.

Prince: How 'bout that. The first child to be born, between these two planets.

Xev, then, starts pushing with all her might, screaming in agony in the process. Watching a woman give birth, for the first time in his existence, has become fascinating. Not just giving birth to any baby, but giving birth to his baby. Who knew that Prince can be cut out to be a father and Xev a mother.

Just as Xev continues pushing in screaming, at the same time, the Lexx's orbit finally decays and crashes into the Water planet. As the Lexx slams against the body of water, it not only causes a giant tidal wave, but a whirlpool suction as the Lexx drowns into the endless ocean. The whirlpool suction is so great, it swallows and collapses nearby floating cities, causing the inhabitants to drown as well.

After so much pushing, the baby comes out into Prince's hands. Xev feels a trembled relief as she hears her baby cry for the first time. Prince uses the dagger, he had moments ago, to sever the baby's umbilical cord. Since Prince never held a baby before, he holds the baby in his arms, almost crying with joy.

Prince: Oh Xev, we have a son. He's so beautiful.

As Xev sits up, Prince brings the baby over to Xev, for her to hold. She uses his coat, to wrap up her naked child and hold him close to her. Xev, immediately, pulls out her left breast, out from her top, and starts instinctively breastfeeding her helpless newborn.

Prince: It's hard to believe that I'm a father.

Xev: I had no idea that you are capable of being a good person.

Prince: Well, I'm not and neither is our son. At the moment of his birth, his birth caused the Lexx to crash into the Water planet.

Xev: How do you know this?

Prince: As I looked into your brain, while we were in the gondola over the Water planet, I saw it happen. You did too, as I recall.

Xev is saddened, by the thought of being stranded on the planet Fire, for good. Prince makes a statement.

Prince: Now, that you're stuck here with me, you might as well be my queen and raise our son.

Prince steps over by the door and opens it to let the sunshine in. He also gets a good view of the Water planet, where Xev and Prince shared their first kiss.

Xev: Now, that the Lexx is gone, how will you ever destroy Water?

Prince: I did say that our son holds the future of Fire and Water. Once he becomes a man, that is. I guess we'll wait until then to see what happens.

That's when Xev thinks about Kai and Stan, so she brings it up.

Xev: So, what about Kai and Stanley? Do you know what happened or happens to them?

Prince: Well, Stan is dead. I suppose I can have him reawakened here, for his punishment, so you can at least have familiar company. Problem with that, is that he won't know who you are. As for Kai, all I know that wherever he is, inside this planet, he's stuck there forever.

Xev: He did mention that his life essence is on Water. What do you know about that?

Prince: I can have him brought over here too, if you like. But, he won't know, who you are, either.

Xev: That's better than nothing.

Then Xev changes the subject. This time, she approaches Prince and stands next to him to overlook the horizon.

Xev: We should think of a name for our son.

Prince: I was thinking of a name that means "Fire". How 'bout "Ayden", as in A-y-d-e-n.

Xev: Sounds okay with me.

As they overlook the horizon, they look at the Water planet in the sky. Now, that Xev is stranded on the Fire planet, with Prince, what will she do now? As for 790, he's still waiting in the moth, reciting poems for Kai.

Since Xev had no choice, she ends up marrying Prince, in a white version of his cloak and ruffled shirt, and becoming his queen. She's not happy about it, but what else could she do? She, now, puts hope into the only person who now controls her fate...her son, Ayden.

~The End


End file.
